NarutoSensei
by Shiho3.2.1
Summary: Naruto's older in this one and has been assigned as team Seven's teacher. Rating may go up. ItaNaru NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

--

..

((I absolutely loved this idea and had to take my own swing at it. Check out my inspiration for the story and see 'My Sensei's Son'))

**CHAPTER 1: **_**'Naruto-sensei'**_

Naruto heaved out a heavy sigh. Today he'd be assigned his very own team of genin.

Was he excited?

Oh, overjoyed!

Just not a morning person, and, he had to get up early today in order to get ready for it all. Trivial as 'getting ready' seemed, he needed to do it, as a sign of good faith to his team to be and the Hokage-sama.

So here he was, standing with a blank stare at the wall as the water hit him, scorching to the touch but still very much an unnoticed torture compared to the lack of sleep that was inducing these motions of morning activities. Soon he'd be up to his best, for sure. Just needed the daily dose of ramen in the morning and bad milk. Well, hopefully, good milk, but this being Naruto…you understand.

He had turned twenty-two about four months previously and was standing a pretty decent 5'9. Not that his height really mattered, but it bugged him to know that some people were still taller. Just another, much smaller, detail in his life of casual mishaps and adventures.

As his hand slipped from holding the bar of soap and the bar landed viciously on his toe, did he fully awaken with a manly yelp and curse.

--

Sasuke grimaced inwardly as the teams were called out, every fiber of him praying he'd get an all guy team. Not that he was gay- Uchiha's were NOT gay- he just didn't want any of those delusional fan-girls on his squad. If there were anyone in the world that could successfully hold him back in life it'd be a fan-girl clinging to him at the sight of danger.

Imagine the youngster's disappointment when Sakura Haruno was to be on team seven with him. To put it plainly, he was far from happy or as eager to jump at the chance as the girl was.

The rest of the teams were named and the teachers came in to retrieve them. One in particular caught his eye; a blonde with a really big and, in his opinion, very stupid grin slapped across his scarred face. His attention moved to those scars, and an eyebrow quirked. They were fashioned like whiskers. Each perfectly parallel with it's opposite and perfectly spaced from one another. He wondered idly if those were wounds from a sick joke or as a method of torture, or even both. Next, he noted the tanned skin. The man wasn't one to stay in very often. A frequent mission doer. That didn't sound so bad. Then again, he could just be a big dope that spent most of his time tanning at the beach. He looked like a real sex god by his build and by the way he carried himself. In short, the man was stunning, charismatic, and didn't look shy at all.

It was quite a while before the raven noticed that the man was looking back at him, the deep blue eyes intense but openly warm to a stranger's gaze. Nothing like a real ninja's should be. Just as stunning as the rest of him.

The man's smile suddenly changed it's nature slightly; to one of mischief. It was in that notice did Sasuke finally realize he had been staring that entire time, and even when he had been caught, he hadn't stopped. Inward panic didn't let itself be known. As an Uchiha, he couldn't allow his mask to slip. His head turned to Iruka, who was now answering a very annoying Ino as to why it was only team seven that had two teammates. He didn't blush and didn't look embarrassed. He had been making an examination of the blond teacher. That was all it was and all it'd ever be. How often did one see a blonde in Japan anyhow?

--

"I heard they gave the Uchiha to you, Uzamaki." Kurenai whispered as she crossed her arms beside him. He grinned at her, looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. Lucky, huh? Apparently Jii-chan thought I was perfect for the job. Supposedly the boy's anti-social." He said in a hushed whisper.

Her eyes widened before she squinted at him. "So they give him to you? I hope he knows what he's doing."

Naruto chuckled. "Hope so, too. Now quit chatting me up before Asuma-kun decides I'm a rival." He waved her off with the same grin in place, knowing full well Asuma was giving him the 'evil eye'.

The teams were soon told who their teachers were going to be and each one left with the instructed instructor.

Soon it was just team seven staring a very young Jonin in the face.

"Very nice to meet you." Naruto chimed. "My name's Uzamaki, Naruto. Or…Naruto-sensei for you guys."

"Hn."

"My name's Sakura Haruno," the pink haired Kunoichi declared with more enthusiasm than necessary. "And his name is Uchiha, Sasuke. I'm sure we're both very happy to meet you, too."

Naruto smiled again, his eyes happy little upside down 'u's.

"That's good to hear, Sakura-chan. But, I'd appreciate it if both my cell members spoke to me. Especially since," he paused, knowing he had Sasuke's attention though the boy was still looking elsewhere. "He's the genius I've heard so much about."

Sakura frowned in open disproval with her new sensei.

When Sasuke made no motion to reply or even acknowledge the teacher, Naruto shrugged and began for the door. "Well we shouldn't waste time. I'll meet you both at the bridge in half an hour. Show up or fail." His singsong ending echoed a tiny bit as he vanished in a poof of smoke.

Sakura's mouth hung open. She looked to Sasuke for answers, but when he said nothing and instead made his way to leave the building as well, she felt the disappointment yet again. She'd have to get his attention somehow. And being on a team with just him and her was the most perfect thing she could ever ask for. Like heaven's decision in her eyes. They wanted SasuSaku to thrive!

"Sasuke-kun, wait! He gave us time for lunch! Why don't we eat together?"

He kept walking. No answer to her question. He hoped simply walking away would do the trick, but dammit, here she came again, laughing a little this time to boot.

"Sorry. Maybe you couldn't hear me. I asked if you wanted to eat your lunch with me since we're on the same team and all."

He glanced at her, a glare already forming on its own. For being the smartest girl in class she really didn't have a clue. "I don't like eating with others." He stated, picking up his pace ever so slightly in an attempt to lose her. She slowed her pace as he wanted and soon they were out of each other's visions.

--

Sasuke sat down on the roof of his school, opening his lunchbox and picking at its contents without much care or concentration. He made his own meals so there would never be a surprise snack in his meal. No special treat unless he treated it to himself, but one; he hated sweets and two; he needed to spend his money wisely. His chopsticks stilled when he felt someone's presence make itself known merely a few yards away. He set them down with somewhat of an inward sigh.

"You live alone, don't you?" The sympathetic voice belonged to no other than the blonde he met a mere fifteen minutes ago, his own tray of food in his hands as he plopped himself down beside the Uchiha.

"Hn." Came the rather unresponsive response. And the Uchiha went back to his meal silently.

"It's not healthy, you know. Living on your own, I mean." Naruto continued, only succeeding in annoying the raven. "You seem to know what a balanced meal is without anyone's help, but…"

Sasuke set his tray down and sent a cold glare at his new sensei. "It's none of your business."

"No. No, it isn't. Not personally. But as a teacher and student, I'm now obligated to let you know that it **is **my business to make sure you don't grow up to be the worst person ever."

"I don't care what I grow up to be." He sneered. "I just need to get stronger and destroy a certain someone."

Naruto's eyes softened, before he turned away to look towards the sky. He sighed. "I had hoped you wouldn't say that… It's what he wants, you know. To be your only drive in life and make sure you kill him." Naruto's voice held a hint of more than just sadness.

Sasuke's eyes widened at his words though.

"How do you know who-?"

"You're brother, right?" Naruto turned to look at the youngest living Uchiha in the eye. "Itachi. That's the certain someone…" he looked down and to the left, setting his food down so he could draw his legs to him loosely. "You live like this…on your own and so cold towards the world…You're playing right into his hands."

Sasuke snapped. "What do you know?!"

Naruto smiled weakly. "Not much. But, I do hope that you can live as you want to…On your own." With no influences. "We should get going, no?" he said this hopping to his feet.

Sasuke frowned deeply. He wasn't about to be played by some blonde idiot. He stood as well, his chest puffed and fists clenched. "What do you know about my brother?"

Naruto cocked his head and grinned stupidly. "Don't know what you mean? I thought you were the only Uchiha left, Sasuke."

Sasuke growled. There wasn't anything he could do. This man knew something and he knew it, too, but here the jackass was, acting like a dipshit. It was…disheartening almost. For the both of them.

--

At the bridge Sasuke was even more frigid than ever. Severely angry that his new teacher knew something about what he might need to know and was still acting like nothing happened at all. The blonde was so good at it Sasuke began to question if he even had that conversation with him. But he had to have! He was an Uchiha! Uchiha's didn't hallucinate conversations like that.

"Well, I propose we all get to know one another. It's an easy exercise. Just tell me about yourselves. Whatever you think is important. Doesn't matter. But I won't forget a thing you tell me so it'd be nice if it's worth my time."

"Same here." Sasuke bit out suddenly, catching his other teammate's attention. A look of confusion from Sakura and a small, well hidden smirk from Naruto-sensei.

Sakura blinked, not at all sure what that comment meant, but it seemed to be a private joke for Naruto. She managed to catch the twitch of his lips when her love had muttered those words. It worried her slightly, but what reason did she have to be worried. Sasuke Uchiha was just a guy who enjoyed the company of other, older, but apparently not much more mature when it came to personas, males.

"Well, since you seem to get my gist so well, why don't you start us off, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke snickered at this. The man already seemed to know a great deal about him already. What Jonin didn't these days? What **villager **didn't? He was the last Uchiha in Konoha. There was no way someone was ignorant of his existence or past. Even other villages were very aware of him and, dare he even think it, they all wanted him.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I know how to take care of myself. I don't need pointless advice or knowledge. I want to get stronger to fulfill my life's purpose."

Naruto let a small pout play on his mouth. "Why don't you tell me what you like? What you don't like…things like that."

"I don't like you. And I can't say I like anything either."

"Aw. You're going to make me cry." Naruto's voice dripped with sarcasm as he turned away from the boy who was now clenching his fists in frustration again. "Your turn, bubblegum." He said with a smile.

Sakura frowned at the nickname. She didn't appreciate that one at all, but, it was better than billboard brow, she had to admit. So good naturedly, she cleared her throat.

"Sakura Haruno, here, and I enjoy long walks on the beach, chocolates, and anything dealing with- or rather- who-" It was here Naruto stopped listening and Sakura began blushing madly as she stole glances at Sasuke, who tried very hard to remain oblivious to it all.

Naruto sighed mentally. This team wasn't going to be an easy team to work with even if he was going to get off easy with just two genin.

After so long of the girl's rambling, Naruto clapped his hands together and dismissed them with waves and happy goodnights. Not really wanting to hear anymore out of them at this point.

--

When he arrived home, he let out what felt like the hundredth sigh he had heaved all day. He kicked off his shoes lazily at the door, his nose twitching when he smelled food cooking in the kitchen down the hall.

"I'm home!" He called, hoping he'd get some sort of response from whoever was in his kitchen. The food didn't smell like ramen and that was never something he could smile at, nor was the fact that there was someone in his house at all. He was pretty sure he locked the door this morning.

No response came.

He walked quietly, his guard up, though he looked thoroughly relaxed as he rounded the corner. What- or better said- who he saw had his jaw drop slightly.

Right in the center of his kitchen the tiny twelve year old avenger had an oversized apron, which Naruto had barely recognized as his own, tied tightly around his waist and shoulders to get a better cover from it, headphones in his ears, blaring loud music Naruto would have found too loud and distasteful. The raven's eyes were closed as he worked with the dish of what looked like small, chopped up, meats mixed with a variety of vegetables and bless his soul! Ramen!

Naruto's shocked expression went to that of one of a dog about to be treated to his very favorite dish, but it quickly disappeared with a simple but valid question.

What the hell was Sasuke doing here anyway?!

The boy still hadn't turned around, but he had opened his eyes, and it was easy to tell he knew his sensei was in the same room staring at him intently.

"You really didn't have much in your cupboard other than ramen. That's not healthy either, you know." Sasuke said, his voice so even Naruto nearly jumped.

Naruto straightened up, frowning.

"It took you forever to even get home. Where'd you go that would keep you bust for two hours after you told us to 'get lost'?" Sasuke asked, turning around as he pulled one of the headphone sets from his ear letting Naruto hear it perfectly.

"Shouldn't I be asking the questions here?" Naruto asked, his shoulders slouching as he cocked his head at the twelve year old. A crooked smile trying very hard to turn itself into a normal one and failing miserably at the task. "Do you even know what people might think of this whole situation? There are **laws against this.**"

Sasuke smirked at this, amused.

"You told me it wasn't healthy that I live alone and I can't help but wonder what right you have to say that when it looks like you live by yourself as well."

"I grew up with someone taking care of me. This is totally different. In case you haven't noticed, Uchiha-kun, I'm not exactly twelve anymore. I'm twenty-two. **Twenty-Two.**"

Naruto looked exhausted and just flat out speechless about this whole ordeal. Really what could he tell the brat to get him out without making a fuss?

Especially when the same boy looked like he won something already. Naruto paled.

' _Please, Kami, tell me he didn't find the Christmas pictures from last year.' _ There wasn't a more sure fire way to black mail the blond.

"Anyway, Naruto-sensei," Sasuke stretched out 'sensei' a little much. "The food's just about done."

"Why are you even in here?!" Naruto screamed, keeping his voice level enough so the neighbors wouldn't notice. Sasuke lost his smirk and he looked the blond over almost quizzically. In fact, Naruto was sure that it was partially a glare. But, why? Why? Why?!

"You know something about my brother. I want to know what."

A bit of relief washed over Naruto. Christmas photos were safe and sound under his bed within the tiny little box of magical toys he actually hadn't played with in quite a while. If the genin had found **any **of that he couldn't even begin to imagine the shit load of trouble he'd be in.

He smiled a little.

"Look. I appreciate the food bribe. Nice to know you think I'm that much of a fatty. Really, I'm flattered, Sasuke-kun." Naruto laughed lightly. He really was just relieved.

Funny. A moment ago it had been Uchiha-kun. Sasuke idly wondered what edge he lost within that sentence just then.

"I'll tell you what I _knew _about him, but you have to get the hell out of here and come back tomorrow. I'm really beat, and it's past your curfew, I'm sure." He said waving his hand as he entered the kitchen fully and went over to stand Sasuke, giving him a gentle nudge toward the door to leave.

"There's no one at home waiting for me." Sasuke said, too easily, as he let himself get moved an inch. He felt Naruto's hand lose pressure, and suddenly Sasuke wasn't balancing on his heels anymore. He looked over his shoulder to find a solemn expression on Naruto's face. It looked almost out of place. Like Naruto hadn't had much practice with that face just yet. Not that, anyone should ever master it, but still…

Naruto kept his eyes on the floor and let out yet another sigh for the day. His hands slid down the Uchiha's back and settled on the knot of the bow that held the apron there, ignoring Sasuke's shiver as he untied it and moved to the lower one. Naruto's eyes were fixed. Seeing nothing, but still able to watch the boy in front of him. It was a blank stare of sorts. His mind was on the boy's words. The same words that he had said to his own sensei years ago. He remembered coming home to a lonely apartment, and cooking his own meals. Craving attention and love that he thought no one could show him until he found Iruka-sensei.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." He started, suddenly cheery. "How about you live with me for a while. I guess it'd help our unhealthy life styles, don't you think?" He laughed as he shoved the boy out of the apron nearly making him trip over his own feet.

Sasuke turned around with a glare. "What are you, an idiot?!"

"Not at all. I just thought that I might as well help us both out. Kill two birds with one stone. You live with me, I promise you'll learn more than your fair share of your brother and you won't be living alone anymore. And, I'll have a more healthy diet and someone to talk to."

"Bye a dog!"

"Too noisy. You're perfect, so I'll take you." Naruto stated, his smile losing the innocence of itself and changing to an impish grin, his eyes showing every mischievous bone in his body. Sasuke felt his heart speed up at the words and his face began to heat up at his new expression.

"I'll get your papers and run the idea by Jii-chan tomorrow, okay." The smile went back to the stupid, very trusting grin. "But, you really should leave now. For appearances sake. Oh!" He doubled back to one of his cabinets and pulled out some plastic containers. He grabbed a spoon, grabbing more than what he knew the boy could finish in one day and threw it in the container with a slosh. "There ya go! Home cooked meal. Hope you like it! See you at seven, now bye-bye."

"Wait! You can't just-" the container was shoved into his hands, some splattering out and onto his shirt as Naruto wasted no time lifting the boy off his feet like a newfound bride and placed him outside the door with a plop, smile, and wave.

It took a long minute before the Uchiha realized he was standing outside Naruto's door like an idiot, holding a box full of food he just made for free (sorta), and a head full of confusion that pissed him off. His face was really hot, and he knew what it was, but he wasn't about to admit to himself that he was blushing. Uchiha's DON'T blush! Not to mention he now had to plan for a move he didn't even authorize!

END CHAPTER 1!!

((So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Continue? Quit? Leave reviews!))


	2. Chapter 2

--

--

**CHAPTER 2: **_**'Sasuke-kun'**_

Oh, the calamity of it all was brilliant. Absolute madness in a bottle and Naruto was loving every minute of it if his everlasting demented grin was any indication of it.

Here was the miniature avenger, right in front of him, glaring him for all he was worth, arms crossed and frowning deeply in open defiance. Beautiful indeed. The onyx eyes, however beautiful they may be, were haunting, and were the reason Naruto's own eyes were closed. He recognized those eyes. The eyes of a blood thirsty Uchiha. One with a goal. Oh, he knew those eyes well. But, still… He really was enjoying the annoyed vibe this little one was sending at him full force.

He honestly was fighting down shivers at this point.

"I hate you." The raven's lips only parted for that.

Naruto smiled, opening his eyes to look at him finally. "That's okay."

--

Previously that week- more precisely, the day after the 'it's not healthy to live alone' incident- Sasuke had resorted to not talking to his sensei at all unless it was absolutely required. This meant answering question directly asked to him, but not the petty ones, just the ones dealing with training. Hellos and Goodbyes were left ignored and such. And heaven forbid he warn his sensei he was about to be mauled by a runaway cat.

It was the simple things in life like that that made life worth living.

Naruto glanced at him briefly before continuing his way to the training grounds.

((Now we're still in the mini type flash back thing, so please don't get confused. It'll pick up where it left off at the next break))

He wanted to take them to the one he trained at, but honestly didn't know what he'd do with them until he got that far. Maybe make them fight each other. Something to keep him entertained. All they had been getting were D-ranked missions and the last one they did, he had gotten brutally scratched by some fat lady's cat.

Not the best experience but it hadn't been the first time it had happened. Sadly.

"Naruto-sensei," Sakura started, earning Naruto's easily grabbed attention. " Where exactly are you taking us today? I hope it's not another mission."

He smiled, noticing how Sasuke's posture proved he was listening.

"You'll see."

And that did it. He had annoyed the Uchiha once more and gained himself another victorious smile.

It wasn't that easy getting Sakura to fight Sasuke and the latter seemed dissatisfied with his opponent. It was obvious why; he beat her in two minutes, maybe less. She wouldn't get him anywhere. He needed stronger sparring partners. He needed…

His eyes flickered to his teacher.

He could never just ask. He'd be no match if the man really was a Jonin. His fists clenched.

"Sasuke-kun." He looked up, pulled away from his thoughts by the voice of his so-called sensei. He half glared, now, barely realizing Sakura had already left home and the grin Naruto now wore was anything but comforting.

"I went and got the details for your transfer. I'm officially your legal guardian. And you're registered as a member of my house now, as well."

--

"It's not okay. Do you realize your living habits suck? There's no other word for it! And you still haven't said a thing about my brother!" At this point Sasuke was near snarling. Maybe he already was.

"Well you haven't asked anything either. And, you can always fix my living habits. Or help me fix it."

Sasuke's face reddened at this, earning a short laugh from the blonde across from him at which he scowled. Last thing he needed was to be played as a fool by a fool. Yet he couldn't stop the blood from rushing to his face when the blonde looked at him like that, saying words with secret but bare innuendoes. It wasn't pleasant and he didn't exactly want to play back…as much as he'd rather throttle the blonde for everything he was going over in his head instead.

With a growl, Sasuke looked away.

"How did you know him?" The question was bit out grudgingly.

Naruto merely smiled before sighing a gentle, "You sure you want to know?"

Sasuke stiffened a smidge. What sort of answer could the man possibly have?

"Yeah." His eyes shifted to the Jonin seated across from him, who was now twirling his chopsticks into the noodles. "Don't play with your food." Sasuke said absentmindedly.

Naruto's motions stopped for a brief second and then he set the tools down before looking up at the boy and looking him straight in the face.

"You're just like him, Sasuke-kun. He used to tell me that a lot, too. I never learned of course." He smiled a little, thinking, _'The punishments were much to fun to pass up.'_

Sasuke snarled. "I don't want to hear that! Now tell me how you knew my brother. I don't have time to waste."

"You do actually. You live under my roof. My rules. No schedules here, kiddo."

"Answer the question, Sensei."

Naruto's features switched from the playful to something very close to depressed or longing. A forgotten person hidden far beneath the exterior. He took in a long breath, shakily readying himself for the words he wanted to say but couldn't without help.

"Maybe…some other time, Sasuke…" He stood up.

Sasuke growled. "You said you'd tell!"

Naruto halted, turning to him with a glare, "Not tonight." And then he left.

Sasuke was furious.

In the next few days that followed, he remained upset and angry beyond any real reason. He didn't speak of it, but the standoffish aura he had seemed to have widened a full ten-mile radius.

Naruto sighed, watching from his perch on a tree as Sasuke continued to take out his frustration on a tree. He felt really bad…for the tree. It didn't do anything to the boy at all. It was suffering now because of him.

Yeah. The guilt was getting to him.

But, how could he word it? How could he tell the little Uchiha that he, Uzumaki Naruto had been Uchiha Itachi's lover?

--

Sasuke walked down the hallway in the idiot's second level floor. His bedroom was up here, along with Naruto's, but that didn't matter. He just needed to go to the bathroom. It was three in the morning and Naruto had left to go on a mission two days ago, so Sasuke felt secure enough in the thought that Naruto still wasn't back.

And though the sound of the water running should've been a huge tip off, Sasuke kept going, turned the knob, pushed the door open, walked in, and proceeded to freeze at the sight he was met with.

His mouth became dry as it fell open shamelessly, in complete and utter amazement.

If he hadn't been wide-awake a moment ago he sure as hell was now!

Naruto stood, nothing hiding behind anything anymore, in the center of the shower, lathering his hair in the scent of citrus letting a limp little friend hang exposed. What had Sasuke in shock was the fact that it **wasn't small **or** little **but quite the opposite. Not just that, but the tattoo hovering very near the organ and inner thigh was of the Uchiha symbol. Forcing his wide eyes up, Sasuke noted the muscles that toned the blonde's body and the seal on his stomach. Higher was the man's face, showing little to nothing but confusion and some mild shock.

Shaking and embarrassed, Sasuke fell backwards onto his ass still openly staring at his sensei, mouth still agape.

Naruto rinsed the soap from his hair, eyes on the Uchiha as he did so. After three more minutes, Sasuke's mouth closed and he unconsciously licked his lips till they were moist again, now noticing how excited Naruto was actually getting. It scared the Uchiha, but half of him wondered…was he really all that worried? Or getting excited as well.

But, there was no way he could be!

That would make him gay!

Uchiha's were NOT gay!

Then something clicked.

Naruto turned the water off, stepping out and grabbing a towel before drying his hair a little. He didn't say a word and when he walked out, he walked over the Uchiha and gave him a slight kick to the head, not enough to hurt, but enough to wake him up from his stupor. Sasuke jolted, blushing a deep crimson before he realized it. The images went wild and in his daze, he realized something was very moist and very wrong…

END CHAPTER 2

((I know. I know. Not the longest or greatest chapter, but honestly, I was and felt rushed to do this. Next chapter will be clearer and longer. I promise. But I ain't doing shit if I don't get at least 15 reviews this time in total. It's not much so please do me that honor.))


	3. Chapter 3

--

--

((Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Really I do. So I'm making this one extra long with a bit of a bonus/side story at the beginning in Naruto's p.o.v.))

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

**CHAPTER 3: **_**'Our time Together'**_

I remember the day we first met. Can you recall that day, too? Maybe…when you're as lonely as I get sometimes, you might think back on me; wonder what I'm up to…if I kept my promise to you.

_--_

_It was the middle of autumn, my father had passed away a year to the date. I was on my way to visit his grave. It had been a while so I figured I owed it to him._

"_There goes that demon boy." It was a whisper. One old woman to another. It took a lot of me not to glare or speed my pace. But I couldn't stop my hand from moving to my stomach where I knew the reason they were calling me this was found. My father was so great. No one dared smudge his name after what he did. But me? …According to some rumors, my soul was sacrificed the moment my father made the seal and all I am now is the Kyuubi in disguise. Some days, it gets so bad, I wish that that were the case. My legs pushed me forward then halted me all at once when I looked up._

_One of my classmates was standing a few feet in front of me. I recognized him easily. The tall raven-haired boy was top in my class, sitting me in…mmm… maybe twentieth seat. Hey! I could've been in the nineteenth now couldn't have I?  
I kept my eyes on him no longer than I had to. He was an Uchiha heir of some sort. His dad was in charge of the police department and everything. Lord only knew what he thought of me, but really, I wasn't sure I cared. He'd probably ridicule me as well._

"_Uzumaki." _

_His voice was so cold; I almost hated hearing it because it'd give me chills every time. But, I paused in my step, anyway. I really never could ignore a person like that, so there I stood. I looked over at him. His onyx eyes still intent on me. I didn't know what to do. I wondered if someone had sent him to kill me or something to that nature; he was ten times stronger than me so it was very possible._

_We stayed in silence for a good minute, analyzing the other with incriminating eyes. Neither one of us completely at ease._

_He said nothing else. As much as I wanted him to tell me something, he made no motion to do so. Instead, I started walking and he fell into step behind me, a perfect three paces behind me. I didn't speak either as he followed me, not sure what he wanted or why I couldn't speak._

_At the grave, he paid his respects alongside me for as long as I supposed he felt was right. I couldn't cry with him there. Couldn't cry regardless. It wasn't the shinobi way, supposedly to show emotions. I sighed and looked to see what my classmate Uchiha was doing. He was looking at me now, onyx still intent on the grave marker. _

"_Ahem." I coughed into my hand, grabbing his attention so suddenly I nearly sputtered. Reason being because his head didn't turn to me as I had anticipated, but simply his eyes. Deep and intense. "W-what are you…Um… doing here…?"_

_He was silent._

"_Not that I mind." I quickly added, not wanting to fight, at least not right away._

"_The people of this village…" He had my attention there. "Wouldn't dare touch you with their nonsense if you belonged to me."_

_I stared. Unsure of what to do or how to even make that sentence function properly with the rest of my brain was unknown taboo to me, so, stupidly, the only words I managed to say were, "What?"_

_Hope he didn't expect me to be the genius my father was._

_He simply looked me over for a brief but overwhelming second. "Stay around me from now on and this idiotic village won't lay a finger on you. It's a simple matter really and you have every right to refuse."_

"_How can you keep me safe?" I frowned, hating that I was even taking this under consideration. Was I really so weak that I'd think I needed the help of some young prodigy? Was I really so…lonely? _

_My mouth opened then closed, my head willing the words of denial to come out, but not a sound escaped my parched mouth. I was defeated. This village wasn't ever going to look at me the same way again, but with an Uchiha- this one, to be more precise- beside me and helping me back to the status I had without the chance of ridicule then maybe I'd be okay again. It wasn't like me to turn down a generous offer unless it belittled my own self-esteem, which it sort of was doing but not as much as knowing that without him I really would be all alone. How could the village my father had loved so much go against his last request so easily? Wasn't he so loyal that he'd give up his life for them that they could at least give their respects? Why was it only I and the Hokage and my father's last surviving student were the only ones to visit his grave as often as we could? It hurt me to see that. Hurt me to know that. But, what could I do?_

_Itachi was looking off somewhere else, behind us, with a look so impassive I could've sworn the boy's face was carved like that. I didn't know what he was thinking, nor did I really care enough to ask. He wasn't the type of person I'd expect to see a kind side of. To offer me this sort of help without asking a reward, a part of me honestly wondered now if it was a practical joke. I half expected someone to pop out of the bushes yelling, "Got ya!" after I accepted Itachi's help. Last thing I needed to do was think up conspiracies, though after what I had seen I wouldn't doubt it. _

_I openly shuddered at the thought of being tormented like that._

"_I'd like an answer, Uzumaki." Itachi said suddenly but softly. "I don't have all day; I need to take care of my brother in an hour for my parents. This is cutting into my time."_

"_Sorry." I muttered, already frowning I was being rushed. "My name's Naruto…" I said this holding my hand to him with cautious optimism in my voice and smile. He looked at my face then my hand before following up the gesture. "Itachi." He replied. Though I'm pretty sure we already knew that we knew each other's names, formalities never harmed anyone._

_I felt relieved then. Never before that had I been approached and basically told I needed someone with me to help my situation. And when I saw no devious villagers pop out yelling anything else and Itachi shook my hand, I knew I was safe with everything. I wasn't going to be alone anymore._

_I spent the next week or so getting to know a little more about him, simple question and answer games as easy as d-ranked missions just not as boring. It really wasn't all that bad at all. He wasn't what I expected. He wasn't going to just be another pawn of the Uchiha clan. Itachi had ideals and goals. Desires to reach new levels no matter the price. His drive was for his brother. I never got much out of him in regards to the little boy I hardly knew, but it was enough for me to be able to understand that the little brother was really Itachi's only tie to the clan. Him and Shisui, his best friend from that clan. Yup, those were his only ties. And the only reason that I understood he was with the village was because his father allowed nothing else. _

_The day I went over to Itachi's house for the first time was two months after we met. The day itself was beautiful and bright, but my house, the one my father and me shared, had been burned down by some of the worst of my accusers. I lost everything in there. My clothes, books, scrolls, bed, food, homework, and, worst of all, every single picture I ever had of either parent. I was a crying wreck before Itachi came running over, having heard about it just seconds after myself. My rage had reached new heights along with my sorrows. I hadn't done a single thing to harm this village and they isolated me. Alienated me from the rest of my peers with one word._

_Demon. _

_It was the first day I had seen something in Itachi's face other than stone cold ice, and the first time I heard any sort of real comfort in his voice. He was angry as well, but he knew better. Being the son of a police chief, he knew that he had to follow procedure and if I didn't do the same then it would only get worse for me. But, it hurt me so much, knowing that now, all I had left was my pain. My memories serving no comfort. I was suffocating under all the crap they were piling on my life for the sake of vengeance they weren't getting by harming me.  
It was the first day I turned to self-mutilation, trying to rip the seal from my stomach with my blunted nails as I bit down on my bottom lip until the blood soaked my shirt while Itachi was in the shower. I prayed very hard that I'd die before I got out, but I never could get my way very easily. It was all blurs before I realized Itachi was yelling at me, bandaging my stomach up as he did so. Blood easily seen coming through the bonds in the sickening patterns I left around the seal. I didn't do any damage to it but I vaguely remember being told I'd have to see the Hokage about it in the morning.  
It was the first time Itachi ever laid eyes on the seal of the Kyuubi that cursed me. His black eyes intense for the first time as he slowly covered it up, leaving one palm to it after he was finished. I knew I'd heal in no time at all. The only perk from being the Kyuubi's vessel. I swallowed hard; the lump that had formed in my throat was massive. I didn't know what he was thinking of me as he stared at the newly cleaned up wound on my stomach and I was worried he thought me to be weak. I probably was to him. In comparison to Itachi, I wasn't anything but trouble and a nuisance. I shivered under his touch after so long. Suddenly so depressed and so…_

_He looked up at my face and I couldn't stop myself from leaning down._

…_Desperate. _

_I kissed him gently, unsure of myself, already hurt, and very afraid of how he'd take the motion. I was shocked, however, to feel him lean up into it. I had been sitting on the bed to let him do the bandages from the floor. Something flipped inside me when I felt him move, fluidly coming up and pushing me onto my back. I didn't resist, his kiss was too sweet, and his scent too intoxicating to deny. I was thrilled, my stomach doing flips and my head getting dizzy. He held me down by my wrists for a while until he was situated, sitting on my hips but barely any of his weight transferred there. It was a while before he finally broke the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting our mouths. It disappeared after I greedily went up for a second one. He pulled away. _

"_Itachi, please…" I put my forehead to his shoulder fighting back the sting of rejection. "I want you…I need you inside of me. Now, Itachi. Please." He froze there for a moment before seeming to calm down. _

"_Naruto…" He breathed out, barley above a whisper. I answered by looking him in the face, saying nothing but breathing heavy. I wanted him and he was questioning that. A tear escaped me despite myself, and I leaned up once more, cupping his face and pulling him down. I would have him. And in return I'd belong to him. There wasn't any doubt in my mind that I wanted Itachi with me more than anything else. He didn't argue or press it any farther. His hand slipped under my shirt and rolled it upwards as mine worked on his pants. "I'm going to need you to stay quiet then, Naruto." He said in a hushed voice. I nodded, a chill running cold from the sound of his voice. What made me want him so much I'd never know. _

_The first time I went to Itachi's house was the first time we made love. I'll never forget that. I lost it all, all in one day. _

_The days I spent with him afterward were a little happier on my part. I had woken up the next day with a smile on my face and the weirdest pain in my ass but I couldn't help but laugh at it a little. The joy was short lived though. The events of the same day before hand were still present and I still had no home, and though Itachi and I were officially lovers now I wasn't about to live with him and his family. _

_His father never caught the vandals that ruined my home but he gave me the money to rent my own apartment, saying that since I was a friend of Itachi's he couldn't very well let me go without any sort of help on his own part. I didn't fail to notice Itachi's smile when his father said friend. Our private joke was ours alone to keep. Never would we share it with anyone else._

_Itachi excelled in his studies, passing our grade and graduating early. It wasn't until he entered the Anbu Black ops did things start to change. _

_The village no longer tormented me. I was doing better in school, I had friends, and just about everyone knew about Itachi and me at this point, but not everything was well. _

_We sat at the edge of the dock, legs hanging over the edge, Shisui with us and talking. I could feel Itachi's tenseness then but I thought nothing of it._

"_I can't wait. The meeting tomorrow sounds important." Shisui said with as much enthusiasm as an Uchiha could have. Itachi didn't reply to it so I smiled. _

"_I heard about it. Fugaku-san really wants you guys to go, right?" I asked, trying to get Itachi to start talking. His onyx eyes looked to me for a split second then to Shisui. I could already tell Itachi wasn't going to talk today. He stood up when nothing else was said. I watched him as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to his best friend before staring off towards the academy; he had to pick up his little brother, Sasuke. I knew that much, but the contents of the note had me curious. _

_Shisui looked as confused as I did. We had all known each other for years now and Itachi had never acted so strange before. Frankly, we were worried. I turned my attention to him then as he unfolded the letter. _

"_What's it say?" I asked, curious._

_He looked it over then looked at me with obvious question in his eyes. "He wants to see me for something." He answered holding the note to me, Itachi long gone and out of earshot._

_Meet me at the Nakano river bridge tomorrow before the meeting at eight was all it said._

_I folded the paper, not sure why I felt I should keep it and Shisui said nothing of it. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something wasn't right…_

_--_

_The day of the meeting, curiosity got the better of me. I regretted it for the rest of my days. It had started out formally ended in disaster. Before I could even really believe what I was seeing, Shisui was dead and floating down the river. My horror spiked when I saw Itachi's eyes. It wasn't a normal Sharingan. He was looking around for something. I had hidden myself in to trees bordering the river to watch, and now I had wished I had made myself visible. Maybe then he wouldn't have- _

"_Naruto."_

"_Ahhh!" And I hit the ground. Itachi's voice sent me over the edge more ways than one and I scrambled to my feet before I was next._

_Oh my gawd! I'm dating a psycho! _

_My mind was screaming at me and running around chibi style inside there, too. I was too shaken to control myself._

_His hand pulled me back before I could actually start running and the other hand covered my mouth. I screamed into it, my eyes wanting to tear up at. It was too much stress._

"_Don't scream. And don't run away. I'm not going to hurt you, Naruto."_

_I thrashed around, screaming into his hand something that sounded an awful lot like, "Like hell, you won't!"  
His grip got firm now, painfully so until I stopped moving. _

_When he forced me calm and explained his reasoning, I was still in shock and I was crying after so long again. Itachi was going to be a pawn of the village. The elders had held him aside after one meeting ordering him to destroy his entire clan along with himself, under the idea that the Uchiha were becoming too powerful and uncontrollable. Itachi being the strongest and most loyal to Konoha would be the one to do it. I was told everything. I was the soul witness to the first tears Itachi ever expressed. _

"_I can't kill Sasuke. Not him. I'm going to let him live, Naruto. I'll need you to…make sure he gets to the hospital safely, if anyone finds him before you do they'll kill him. Inform the Hokage right away, Naruto." _

_My only response was a nod of my head. I bit my lip the entire time, scared for him. _

_He was going to give up everything so Sasuke could keep living and live only to kill him. It pained me to know that we were to end that night. It was so close, too. _

_And, as he left me that day, in my solitary sulking I wondered, 'How much more does Sasuke matter to him…than me?' _

_--_

Naruto opened his eyes to the ceiling, awakening from the dream he had endured. The water from his tears was drying up quickly, and unconsciously, his hand traveled to the tattoo he wore of the Uchiha. Itachi had made it clear to all who dared to question it that Naruto belonged to him. Though Naruto couldn't help but think that maybe the reason Itachi insisted on the symbol and not his name may have had something to do with the smaller raven he found himself taking care of today.

One couldn't be sure, and Itachi wasn't exactly around anymore for him to ask.

He turned his head to the window. Rain pattered down on the windowpane and flowed down just as fast as it hit. The sky was a dull green and grey with clouds blocking as much sun as possible.

Quietly he rolled out of bed, his body sore from the mission he barley got home from, and moved to fish out an outfit from his closet. Easy to say that Naruto had completely forgotten about the incident with Sasuke just hours ago. He went down stairs and found the raven seated at the table looking absolutely mortified.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto chimed as he entered and went to make himself some coffee. There was a loud clatter of two metal chopsticks hitting the bowl before the screech of the chair followed shortly by the sound of hurried footsteps out of the kitchen and into the living room. Naruto blinked, turning to look over at the Uchiha that was currently tomato faced and curled up on the couch flipping through the channels.

'What happened to him?' Naruto wondered before shrugging and putting his attention back on his mug and drink.

--

Later in the day a knock at the door for the hundredth time finally moved the raven from his perch on the leather couch to go see who was there. He wore a scowl from the annoyance of knowing Naruto was home but was just being lazy. How dare he make a twelve-year-old answer the door? What if he were to get kidnapped or something? Not that he'd ever allow himself to, it was just a valid point.

He tiptoed to look out the peek hole only to be met with the chest of another Jonin uniform. Not the most helpful bit of information, but he shrugged and opened it nonetheless, arms crossed as the person at the door was now visible. It was just some guard. One of the men he'd see at the gates or in the school from time to time.

"Haya-kun!" Naruto's voice chimed from behind Sasuke suddenly earning quite a jump from the little raven. Sasuke's startled appearance was quickly erased though. His attention went to the papers the man was holding out for Naruto.

"The Hokage said you had to fill these out monthly. Full two page reports leaving nothing out." He instructed, as Naruto looked them over with a small innocent grin on his face.

"And Naruto," Naruto looked up, Sasuke trying to read the papers as discretely as possible though he couldn't see anything from his height. "He doesn't want you to leave **anything **out. Everything is important. Understand?"

Naruto laughed a little, holding the papers printings to his chest, knowing Sasuke was trying to read them. "Yeah. No worries, Hayate-san, I've got it all covered."

"For your sake…" the man's eyes looked away, avoiding both Sasuke's and Naruto's. "I hope you're not lying."

With that, the man left. Naruto closed the door happily, turning around and making his way into the kitchen. Sasuke nearly growled. He followed his sensei into the same room and sat down across from him with a thud, earning Naruto's attention by tearing it away from the papers.

"What are those for?" Sasuke asked sounding a bit unpleased.

"Gii-chan wants me to fill these out. They're your progress reports, Sasuke-kun. See?" he asked waving them around. "Because you're also my student I have to keep more data on you than I normally would if you were just a kid I took in for the hell of it."

Sasuke wasn't paying attention anymore. He could only take so long of talking and looking at his teacher now after what had happened. He could barely even really hear his sensei at all, just running water and the humiliating evidence that Sasuke had been aroused throughout the ordeal.

END CHAPTER 3

((Leave reviews. Lets shoot for thirty this time, huh?))


	4. Chapter 4

--

..

((Okay, sorry I didn't really update as quickly as I would've liked. I've been really busy lately and it's this one guy's entire fault. He knows who he is so when he reads this he best call me later and apologize to not only myself but to the rest of ya'll out there that have been waiting. But, I must go on… Here we go.))

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto cast and or characters. Leave me alone.

**CHAPTER 4: **_**' Students, Families, and Monsters'**_

The afternoon was bleak; the sun having been hidden from view with the clouds looking like thick sheets of grey. However, the weather outside didn't stop a certain Naruto walking through the halls of the ninja academy with a giant grin plastered on his face. This, of course, did spell trouble for some poor, innocent, and unsuspecting victim within these supposedly…'safe' hallways and classrooms of the beloved and treasured village ninja academy.  
Or at least, we would say that…if the victim didn't happen to be the ice prince/avenger Uchiha with not only an attitude problem, but a superiority complex as well.  
So off goes our happy little blonde Jonin on his way to disrupt the raven's one moment of piece and quiet.

Though what Sasuke was doing here, Naruto didn't know.

The boy had graduated already and he never seemed fond of the teachers. What was the point of coming back?

"Naruto."

Said man stopped, turning around to greet whoever had put a hold on his mission to assault the raven with a barrage of annoying questions with a twitchy kind of smile.  
His facial expression changed however when he saw the owner of the voice. It went from bugged to passive in it's own way; calm.

"Asuma-san."

Asuma, being the third's son was to be respected when his face looked that grave. The creases of stress did nothing to help his chances with Kurenai; Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the thought. He didn't like the woman, but if Asuma wanted a chance with her, the man had to relax a bit more often.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked when Asuma said nothing else. Both stood still for a few more seconds. Naruto wasn't liking this. At all.

"Yes," he answered finally.

Naruto tensed.

--

Sasuke opened and closed his fists, nibbled his bottom lip then stopped, inhaled deeply then let it out slowly.

_Itachi Uchiha_

Written in shining black letters on a vanilla colored certificate. It was just a sour reminder of what had happened. Sure, Itachi had been a top student, but that didn't mean they had to keep it.

"They were proud of him as a student. Not as a man."

Sasuke stiffened.

"Did you know that your sensei graduated next to him?"

Sasuke blinked and looked back up at the wall where the certificates were hanging.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Written in much the same manner.

"They were our best students."

"Were?" Sasuke asked, turning around to see his old sensei, Iruka, who was staring up at the wall with a distant and sad expression on his face.

"Well, you know very well what happened to Itachi, and Naruto…well" he looked down at Sasuke, remembering those black eyes of Itachi and the pain those eyes had caused so many lives. "Naruto turned into such a knuckle headed ninja, can't be proud of him anymore, now can we?"

Sasuke would've smiled. Really, he would've. But, his brother…

His brother had betrayed him. Betrayed them all in the worst way possible. He killed them all. Everyone Sasuke had ever known or loved was gone because of him and he would have his vengeance.

"Iruka-sensei…" Sasuke started after Iruka realized he wasn't going to tolerate humor today. " Would Naruto know a lot about my brother?" he asked.

_'I don't want to be wasting my time with him if he-'_

"I'd imagine he'd know more than his fair share." Iruka answered, cutting Sasuke's previous thought in two.

Sasuke looked up at his old teacher in something near shock. "Why?"

Why would Naruto know so much?

He looked back up at the wall. Back at the two names beside each other on the top of the list. The two students that graduated a year before they should've. Why was Naruto so close..?

Iruka opened then closed his mouth, not sure how to word the answer. "They were just…"

"IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Sasuke and Iruka jolted. Iruka turned around.

"Naruto!" he scolded, " Why are you even calling me Sensei? I wasn't your teacher!"

Naruto laughed. "Everyone else does. I figured it was your name, Iruka-sensei."

"Cut it out!"

Naruto looked down at his student who looked disappointed and somewhat upset. His playfulness subsided and he slowly reached over, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, while glancing up at the certificates he had been looking over just moments before his arrival. Iruka wasn't talking anymore either.

"Naruto…"

Naruto glanced at Iruka from the corner of his eye his azure eyes echoing sorrow and at the same time fire. Iruka said no more after this only nodded when Naruto said, "We all have our own time to teach history."

Naruto looked back down at Sasuke, who hadn't moved an inch away from Naruto's hand, which was surprising, and smiled softly.

"Itachi was… a really smart student. And a good friend when I needed him."

Sasuke looked up, his onyx eyes intense as he stared into the depths of Naruto's own soul. "You were one of his friends?"

Naruto nodded, keeping his smile. "It was…such a sick and eye-opening shock…" He paused. Sasuke was listening. "When your brother destroyed the entire Uchiha clan."

Sasuke's body tensed. Naruto squeezed his shoulder now. "I'll tell you the rest later, okay?"

At this, Sasuke growled. "You always sa-"

Naruto came down to his ear and whispered quietly during the middle of Sasuke's rant, "The walls have ears. The questions you're asking of me aren't meant for anyone to hear. Drop it." He said last in a voice full of venom. Sasuke as good as froze.

"Now," Naruto chimed cheerfully. "Sakura-chan is waiting for us down by the ramen stand. We better hurry or we'll never catch her. She was head west from there, last I checked. Apparently she thought we had ditched her so she's heading in that direction. She's funny don't you think?" he asked, giggling at the last note.

Sasuke scowled. "I could care less about that girl." He snarled bitterly.

Naruto had to admit, Sasuke sure had a way of making the smile run clear off hi face sometimes. Even if it was only for a second.

'Geez. Itachi sure did a good job of shoving a giant pole up this kid's ass. Way to go, man.'

Naruto shook his head and started off in the direction leading out of the building.

"After we see Sakura…" Sasuke started as he caught up to his sensei easily. "Will you tell me everything I want to know?"

His onyx eyes stayed on Naruto as the man walked. Naruto wasn't smiling as much as he normally would've and he couldn't help but wonder what the deal was, but he had given him a nibble of what he had been hiding already.  
Naruto and Itachi had once been friends. Close ones if Itachi somehow pushed the blonde idiot to graduating early. If it hadn't been for Naruto's age, Sasuke would've believed him to be a flunky that finally graduated out of the teacher's pity or from taking the same test so many times that he finally figured it out.

'_How did Brother even associate himself with this retard, anyway?' _Sasuke wondered as he continued to eye the blonde suspiciously. _'Why don't I remember him ever coming around the house either?'_

Naruto tripped.

Sasuke looked away and pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Nevermind. I wouldn't bring him around either.' _

--

"Do you even know where she's at?" Sasuke spat after the seventeenth time Naruto turned the corner saying, "Not here."

"Nope. But, I'm not looking for her. I told her this morning that I was taking the day off. I have a mission soon and Asuma-san will be taking you guys on tomorrow when I'm gone."

"Wait. What?!" Sasuke hissed. "Then where have you been taking me?!"

Naruto looked over the oncoming corner and smiled faintly. "Here."

Sasuke followed then froze on the spot when he saw it.

The Uchiha compound.

--

Sasuke ran his fingers over the wood of the front gate, memories flooding him at the touch. The familiarity of it all was horrible. He took the first two steps that would thrust him back into his old world. The one he had left behind when he went to live with Naruto. It wasn't that long ago but it felt like years. Had this place suffocated him that much?  
He swallowed hard, moving to his old home.  
Back then, when everything was fine, he would push open the door and kick off his shoes.

He did the motion mechanically saying a hushed and indubitable, "I'm home." For his mother, who would be in the kitchen with a bowl of fresh apples set on the table waiting for him and his father and…Itachi. Itachi loved apples. The apples were mainly for him.

He'd walk in and sit where he would sit at supper and happily chat with her about his school.

Sasuke walked slowly through the house now, stopping at the kitchen entrance and peering into the kitchen. Imagining his sweet hearted mother smiling at him as she whipped her hands on her apron, coming towards him saying, "Welcome home, Sasuke. How was school?" Maybe adding something like, "Your father caught whoever was stealing from such and such"…. It didn't matter what she was saying, he just loved hearing her sweet voice. He missed her.

It would be a while before his father got home. Itachi would be home before him sometimes. On a normal day, Itachi would come home and Sasuke would rush to the door when he heard him. "Do you have time to train with me today, nii-san?"

Sasuke glanced from where he stood in the hallway now to where he and Itachi would be talking. His eyes were blank as he went over Itachi's answer in his mind; Itachi would be too busy.

'_Itachi was always too busy for me.' _He thought turning and making his way to his own room upstairs.

His room. It wasn't anything special. But here he had a good view of the rest of the people in the compound. Or, at least, he would if there were any more people left. His eyes scanned the empty streets.  
This place…was staggeringly lonely.

Naruto watched every step and motion Sasuke had taken since he brought him here. From the glance at the run down shop to the long, dead, stares he'd take at certain spots within the house. It was crushing.

Naruto followed Sasuke into his room and stepped on something that earned a cracking noise. He took a step back and looked down. A picture frame and photo of Sasuke's family with Itachi clearly singed from the picture was staring up at him.

Naruto looked back over to Sasuke's still form and felt his heartstrings pull.

'_Itachi… look at what you've done to this poor kid.' _

"Sasuke."

It started to rain. The musty smell of blood long ago spilled began to recoil and make itself known once more now being disturbed. Naruto almost cringed at the stench.

"I guess…I can't breath here." Sasuke said suddenly when Naruto opened his mouth. "My brother…took everything from me…I need to know everything about him that you know." His fists clenched tight but he didn't move from where he stood. "My only goal now…is to get stronger. Stronger and stronger until I can kill him. I don't care what it takes. No matter how dark the path, I will forge ahead in order to kill him! No matter what, I will gain power!!"

Naruto's breath hitched. To Naruto, this boy was dangerously close to becoming one of those psychopaths. It was understandable that his goals would revolve around Itachi though. It was appealing to something inside him. What was it?

He opened his mouth to say something once more, swallowed the stench and let it become a taste…

"But, I…" Again Sasuke cut him off. "I couldn't stand it here. This…" he choked. "This pain is my drive but I couldn't…" His hands went limp beside him. "I needed a reprieve." He said finally.

"Sasuke, " Naruto finally managed, earning most of the raven's attention. "You don't have to take everything on by yourself. You're not alone." His voice was rough but very firm.

Sasuke looked back at his sensei and gasped. Naruto's eyes were becoming red, the pupils slowly getting smaller; narrow, and his oddly marked cheeks seemed more defined.

"Never alone."

Sasuke took a step back and Naruto lunged, eyes red and claws extended.

"_**I won't let you die alone either!" **_He growled when the Uchiha successfully dodged. He stood up straight and walked over to the raven with a crooked smile. A cut suddenly formed on Sasuke's cheek. Naruto chuckled darkly. The blood came through slowly.

Sasuke's breathing increased as fear gripped him.

"_**Thought I missed?" **_he asked, sending a chill up Sasuke's spine. Another chuckle left him as he walked ever so slowly closer. _**"No-one's ever that lucky."**_

Sasuke backed up into the corner of the wall. His heart feeling like it would pound itself right out of his chest with every step Naruto took to come closer.

"_**Beautiful little raven."**_

--

Sasuke awoke the next morning in a sunny room, the sheets of his blanket a comforting red and white. His head was dizzy. He couldn't remember a thing that happened last night. His body was cold. Maybe he was coming down with something.

He looked around, sitting up lazily, noticing the note posted on the table beside his bad.

Asuma-san will be meeting with you today at noon, get dressed and make the house look nice, all right.  Oh! Good morning. You passed out on me yesterday so I couldn't tell you anything you wanted to know.

_Sorry. But, that was entirely your fault. _

_And…if I don't come back from this mission alive they'll assign you to Kakashi and I've asked that my house be given to you if that were the case.  
I'm more than sure I'll make it back, but hey. Life's a surprise, right? Death too apparently._

_I_ _left some food for you, in case you get hungry. I should be back before the week is out, I promise.  
But if I don't…I left an envelope with everything you want to know._

_With care, Naruto-sensei_

Sasuke dropped the letter, his attention turning immediately to the envelope beside it.  
He reached out and just when skin touched paper he felt a powerful shock shoot up his arm.

"Ahhh!!" He threw himself back in something akin to shock.

"Idiot…" He growled going back to the little letter.

_P.s. Don't touch it until I'm dead. As long as I'm breathing that thing won't open fer shit! : P Haha! Silly Uchiha. _

_--_

Naruto chuckled in amusement, his fingers giving off a slight tingle meaning only one thing; the Uchiha had attempted to open the second letter.

"This is no time to be laughing, Naruto." Kakashi muttered at the blonde man behind him who only managed to giggle a responsive, "Sorry."

It wasn't much but it was enough for the Jonin to take and simply sigh his miserable inner complaints of the man away. He'd have to tell the Hokage about this when they returned. **If they returned. **  
Naruto was the youngest man assigned to this mission. Was that some sort of indication that the Hokage believed they would, indeed be coming home, or was it the exact opposite?  
Naruto was also…the strongest and most talented ninja the hidden leaf village had to offer. If they were using him now…

There was a very good chance he would be the only one going back home with his head still on his shoulders.

Naruto kept his smile, however, none of the facts were unknown to him. He was the best one they had and he was being used. Something was defiantly up. But, it didn't matter. Not really.

He would make sure that they'd make it home. All of them, if possible.

But, one thing was sitting well with him at the moment- No, two things. One; Asuma had said something about this mission involving something Naruto would have to be emotionally ready for. He didn't know what that could mean. If it meant that he might be facing Itachi again then so be it. If Itachi was what he'd have to be ready for then everything would be fine.  
Naruto would be ready. Ready to lose and fall at his cold, loving, hands.

Naruto's heart wrenched at the thought of Itachi being able to kill him. They had been lovers after all. If Itachi could really kill him as easily as he had killed every one of his clan members then maybe he hadn't meant much to him at all. The idea was very depressing. It hurt to even think it was possible. His fists clenched soon afterward. Maybe he wouldn't lose after all…

"Ah..!" Naruto hissed, releasing his fisted hands and finding extended claws had punctured his palms and were now dripping with blood from a wound that was already healing at once.

"What's the matter?" Kakashi asked glancing back.

"It's nothing." Naruto lied. "Eyes forward, Hatake-san. We can't have an ambush." He said with a chuckle. Kakashi half glared at the younger man.

Naruto tucked his injured hand from view. Reason Two; after what had happened last night at the Uchiha compound Naruto was worried. Or maybe the correct word was scared? Inconvenient timing is all he could say about this new…issue.  
Last night had been the most terrifying night for Naruto. He had attacked the raven out of pure lust for an Uchiha's blood. It was a nightmare made real and all because…

His hand guided itself down to where the seal was placed.

Was it breaking?

'_**Foolish boy.' **_

Naruto froze. He stopped in his tracks. Kakashi turned around at the absence of Naruto's footsteps. Then behind him stopped as well. Everyone waited, watching as Naruto's very demeanor altered with every passing second.

"Naruto?" Kakashi called in worry.

'_Whose voice is this?' _Naruto heard himself ask. _'What do you want?'_

A dark chuckle echoed throughout the sanctuary of his mind. Making it as bleak as hell. A cold shiver ran up his spine in a tremor of evil chakra. His hands opened and closed and he closed his eyes. Enemy chakra signatures were coming closer. Closer.

Kakashi took a few steps toward him, a hand out stretched to help. Naruto's eyes were closed and his body was shaking slightly. A shudder escaped the younger man's lips.

'_**Kyuubi des...' **_it chuckled. _**'I want your body…Naruto.' **_

'_It's mine.' _Was all he could think to say in his defense. He felt cold now. Like the voice was enveloping him in its claws. He opened his eyes and stood face-to-face with a creature unlike he had ever seen before. He panicked, feeling claws rip out from his fingers. He screamed, fearful of whatever was now advancing. The creature within his mind was now laughing.

'_**Kill him.' **_He chimed in a melody suited to fit the drums of war. _**'Kill them. Kill them all! Miserable wretch! Fight them!!' **_

They were behind him. In front of him. All around. Moving shadows of black, screaming his name. The horrible, mind numbing chant ringing in the recesses of his head. The inner turmoil being too much to bear.

He felt a stab in his arm and he screamed when another pierced his chest. He shut his eyes tight and opened them to meet the eyes of his past lover. His knees caved underneath him and he staggered. The face of his love became distant and blurred out, leaving the image of a battle wounded Kakashi behind. Blood seeped down from Kakashi's fore head and onto his mask, his sharingan eye exposed.

"Naruto…"

The chanting had dissipated.

CHAPTER 4 END

((Okay then…Leave reviews if u liked It. Personally, I thought I could do better with this one. I'm sorry. Next update comes when I get to 6o all right?))


	5. Chapter 5

--

((So maybe 6o is a bit much… I'm just pushing for feedback is all. I never wanted any… How to put it? Well, I just like talking to people. I like hearing ideas and what people might not or might have enjoyed. I like hearing what you guys think. Don't get me wrong when I say this…I may be good…but I could be better. That's what the reviews are for. However, I won't push for them anymore. I should, as one 'sunlight in the darkness' said, write these for my own enjoyment not the reviews. Thank you, whoever you are. I will take your words to heart.))

**CHAPTER 5: **_**'Reflections'**_

_He crept closer, his claws dripping with blood as his eyes shined the same crimson color. The slitted pupils were so focused on the kill. His entire body so enthralled with the hunt and the chase. His prey was before him, so helpless and weakened by fear.  
And the scent of it was wonderful.__  
The taste of the raven's blood was bound to be just as sweet.__  
The thought had him look to his hand with some sense of appeal._

_He knew it would taste good. Better than that even. The taste would give him a sense of peace perhaps. _

_It was a state of Euphoria. _

_His tongue flicked the tip of his fingers, tasting the blood of an innocent. The blood of a male. The blood of an Uchiha. The blood of a virgin…_

_His eyes flickered back to the raven on the floor, breathing heavy and frightened._

"_**Surely having your wings clipped can't hurt so much, child." **__He chuckled coming closer. _

_His raven flinched and moved further back, cornering himself up against a wall, his confused eyes stuck on him. As he came closer those eyes danced with delicious fear. He couldn't help but lick his lips and savor the unique flavor that was the Uchiha before him. _

"_Who are you?" the Uchiha dared bravely. _

"_**Kyuubi…The nine tailed beast. The demon…that your sensei keeps hidden. And I've come out to play. So, Play!" **__he barked with a snarl._

_With a harsh growl, Kyuubi stepped forward, grabbing the Uchiha's wrist and yanking him up._

"_**Why aren't you fighting? Little avenger, where is your pride?" **__he growled shaking him. __**"You're worthless. Itachi was sweeter than this."**_

_The raven's eyes widened at this, only just now reacting to what was going on. He jerked until Kyuubi let him go with a plop._

_"What does Itachi have to do with this? Where is my teacher? Where is Naruto?" Sasuke yelled._

_Kyuubi grinned. **"Care about him, do you?"**_

_No response just a cold hard glare._

_"What have you done to him?"_

_"**Nothing."** Kyuubi answered, his fangs gleaming in disgust. His annoyance shooting through the roof, hating the way the Uchiha always held a superior tongue. And how it bothered him so…_

_A short but threatening growl let itself roll off of his tongue as a small warning to the raven. He wasn't going to kill the little thing, no. He just wanted a toy to play with but it wouldn't prove wise to tempt something else of the Kyuubi. Be happy as a toy and not as a meal. That's simple right? A shiver ran itself up the demon's spine and he inwardly shuddered at how wonderful it felt._

_It was a message. One that stated that the hunt was on._

_And there would be blood to pay._

_"**I've always hated the Uchiha blood line and yet… I'll consider helping you."**_

_Sasuke looked at him puzzled._

_"How can you help?"_

_Kyuubi grinned, loving the fact that the child before him felt enough courage to actually listen, pay attention, and even return answers or questions. Either Sasuke was very brave or very stupid. But Uchiha's weren't known for stupidity._

_"**You desire heirs. Itachi wanted the same."**_

_Itachi again. Sasuke glared with as much might as he could through his own fear of the creature._

_"Where is Naruto?" He asked again._

_"**Naruto again. He doesn't care about you. He's just keeping an eye on you for Itachi."**_

_"You're lying!"_

_"**How would you know? You haven't known him long and if you think you can tell what a person is like by simply living with them then you're dead wrong. Your own brother betrayed you and you never would have seen that coming from a mile away. And guess who could've saved your clan…" **_

_Sasuke fell silent and Kyuubi's fox like grin broadened._

_The raven's head began to shake back and forth, knowing where Kyuubi was going with this but not wanting to hear it. Not wanting to believe it. He covered his ears._

_"**Naruto."**_

_Sasuke gasped keeping his hands at his ears as he continued to shake his head as his body trembled. He repeated the name in disbelief._

_"Naruto…"_

_The Kyuubi began to laugh._

_And again with a sense of betrayal, "Naruto"_

_Kyuubi walked forward and crouched low by Sasuke, reaching over and playing with a lock of the raven's hair. **"Your brother gave him fair warning long before the attack. He could've saved you from all this pain."**_

_"Naruto." Sasuke growled the name, this time in hate._

_"Naruto!"_

--

"Naruto!" Kakashi snapped when the blond refused to stir.

A groan escaped the blonde's lips and he reached up to rub his throbbing head.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"You don't remember?"

"No…" He admitted, his mind still stuck on the night with Sasuke, having just dreamed about it. When he had come to his senses he had erased Sasuke's memories of that night, but he would never forget it for as long as he lived.

"You attacked our cell, Naruto." Kakashi said in only a tone you'd expect to hear from Kakashi, you had to admit, that tone could be found no where else. But the news wasn't at all settling.

Naruto looked at his friend and saw that it was no longer a mask that adorned that face, but bandages wrapped around his head, around not only his forehead but also over his eye and around his nose and chin.

"What happened? Why would I…"

"We believe that the Kyuubi's seal is breaking." Kakashi said, cutting Naruto's further questions off. He knew that the blonde had enough problems when it came to the Kyuubi, and he'd try to spare him as much he could.

Naruto's hands went to his stomach.

It was always the Kyuubi… Always.

"Is anyone hurt?" Naruto asked with all the world of seriousness in his voice.

Kakashi's one viable eye looked to the side in something near pity or regret.

"Was anyone killed?" Naruto tried again.

"Five are dead…two are injured… only one was unscathed and he fainted."

Naruto's mind froze. All the horrors in the world never compared to what he was dreading right now.

"What will…"

"We won't tell the Hokage about this, Naruto. Don't worry."

"That's traitorous!" he snapped.

"You didn't mean to do it!" Kakashi shot back just as fierce.

Naruto shrank back, bringing his knees to himself and hugging them. Five of his teammates blood was on his hands. What had he done? Why couldn't he have stopped the Kyuubi before it got out of control as it had?

"What am I going to do?" He asked no one in particular. "I have Sasuke to worry about now… He's living with me and I can't just send him back…"

_'Not with Kyuubi after him now.'_

--

Sasuke sat on the couch of Naruto's living room, flipping through the channels, eating a bowl of sugar free cereal. NO he wasn't trying to stay fit or anything, he just hated sweets. His stomach growled.

"Maybe chips would do me better." He said aloud absentmindedly. He got up ready to put the bowl in the sink and pick up a bag of chips he had made Naruto purchase a few days back because they were his favorite brand and Naruto hated them. He checked the clock to see what time it was and scowled when he saw it was fifteen till noon.

When was that Asuma supposed to be picking him up today anyway?

He plunked the dish into the sink and rinsed it off of milk briefly before moving to the cabinets that held the junk food. They were near the back so Naruto could still hold the appearance of a morally correct citizen of Konoha. It didn't matter to Sasuke either way, but he was rather surprised that Naruto did eat healthily whenever he was out of ramen, which got Sasuke to thinking, if ramen never existed in the world Naruto would indeed be considered morally correct after all. Amazing, huh?

He shrugged it off, grabbing his bag of chips and shutting the cabinets.

He made his way through the kitchen and back to the living room, glancing up the stairs for a moment.

Maybe he should take the free time to investigate Naruto's room a little. No doubt the door would be locked or rigged to set off a trap. But… what if it wasn't?

The bag of chips hit the floor and his body turned to go towards the stairs. He paused with a moment's hesitance. What if it was like the stupid letter? What if the door exploded on contact?

What if it didn't?

He walked up the first three steps. What happens when the door somehow gives Naruto a heads up? Or a shadow clone suddenly appears? What if the door made Sasuke explode on contact?

What if none of that happened?

The next five steps were behind him with five more to go. He looked back down at the door to the house, expecting Naruto to come in at any minute. But there was nothing but the sound of the television going on in the backround. He just needed to keep moving and no one would suspect, right? And with that thought he was at the door,

His hand reached towards the knob, grabbing a hold of it slowly, making sure that no shock wave came. He smiled when nothing happened. Just a turn to the right and he'd be-

A knock at the door made him jump.

"A Sasuke Uchiha here?" A deep voice sounded behind the wood of the door.

Sasuke let go of his teacher's room looking at it once with a glare as if it was the door's fault Asuma decided to come now.

"Shit."

--

"So they put Naruto-sensei on an important mission then?" Sakura asked in that little, whiney, voice of hers as she kept next to Asuma and his team. Sasuke knew well to fall back He didn't want to mess with these losers. Not with Ino there especially. His eye had just stopped twitching.

He wondered vaguely if Naruto had put him with this team out of spite, knowing that these two girls were his worst hardcore fan girls. He grit his teeth.

'_The idiot __**would**__ be so cruel.'_

"That's right. He's one of the best in Konoha." Asuma said with a smile.

"He's so young! How can he be the best, sensei?" Ino shot into the conversation.

Sasuke's stomach twisted horribly at the sound of her voice. He slowed his pace, earning Shikamaru's attention for a second. But, the boy was too lazy to take interest for very long.

"Naruto's only young because he graduated early."

Right up there with Itachi Uchiha.

"He's the son of the fourth Hokage. A Namikaze. That by itself promised a bloodline limit. And though no one says anything, we all figure that the Kyu-" he stopped. "Sorry. " He recovered. "We're not allowed to talk about these things anymore."

"Aw! C'mon tell us!" Ino whined, jumping up and down. Sakura joined her soon afterward.

Sasuke looked away, trying to think of what word Asuma didn't get to finish.

'_Kyu…Kyushu? No. Kyu…Kyu what.' _

Sasuke struggled with the possibilities. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate hard. His mind thrust him at the foot and mercy of a red-eyed demon laughing hysterically as it watched him cower in fear. He gasped, opening his eyes.

Safe.

"Kyuubi." He muttered. Asuma stopped and looked straight at Sasuke. His cigarette dropped from his mouth.

"Has he told you anything?"

Sasuke blinked. Did he say something? "What?"

"The name you just said. Has Naruto said anything about it?" Asuma questioned, his tone dead serious.

Sasuke shook his head. "What name?"

"You just said 'Kyuubi'." Sakura told him with a confused look to her. First time she looked this confused.

"Kyuubi…" Sasuke repeated and again that demon came to mind.

'_Beautiful little raven…' _it said before.

Sasuke shook his head in a panic to get the images out. What was that? A nightmare he had? A shiver ran up his spine.

Shikamaru, seeing the discomfort of the raven and the all but happy look of his own sensei decided that it would be best to change the subject entirely with an effective, "Ahem!"

All eyes on the boy with cloud envy.

Shikamaru looked to Choji saying, "You said you wanted some… pork, right?"

His fat little teammate smiled happily. "That's right, sensei. You promised that if I mastered this new technique you'd treat me to some prime ribs!"

Asuma still looked wary but he smiled and decided that maybe it was best to drop the subject, but he'd be having a long talk with Naruto later.

--

"We have to complete the mission at least." Naruto grumbled, sitting up as he did so. Kakashi tried to force him back down but Naruto shrugged his helping hands away.

"It's the least I can do, Hatake-san." Naruto hissed. "Let me do it alone… for those I killed. Let me!"

"Naruto! It wasn't your fault! You can't take the weight of this mission on yourself. We need those men to help us. One person alone can't do it! I need you to understand that, Naruto."

Naruto glared, long and hard.

"You're not going to make this easy are you, Naruto?"

Naruto growled, "Nope."

Kakashi sighed.

END CHAPTER 5

((So how'd I do? I know it's still not too clear, but hey, I'm trying. I won't ask for reviews but I'd appreciate them. Thank you all. Especially those who do review. Next update comes soon, I promise.))


	6. Chapter 6

--

((Ha! I totally met my goal of 6o! Nya-hahaha!..Oh.. Eh. Right. On with the show!))

**CHAPTER 6: **_**'Mission'**_

"Naruto, I strongly advise against this. We need to find out why your seal has been shaken so loosely. Have you done anything maybe a little too overbearing? Are you stressed out or-"

Naruto glanced back at his teammate.

"Itachi…" the blonde sighed. "I've been thinking about him a lot lately. And ever since I took on Sasuke as not just my student but my charge…Everything's been so hard." He breathed out shallowly, hating how much he was letting out; these were things he wanted to keep to himself.

His breathing became painful and it hitched only to start up again faster than before. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Naruto!"

'_This is exactly what happened earlier.' _"Naruto, stay calm."

Naruto distanced his thoughts from what was already forming. What was it?  
…He shut his eyes and opened them, finding himself in the presence of something huge and very malicious… He gasped, taking a step back.

He remembered this thing.

'Kyuubi…' Naruto mouthed. His brain shut down for a second before he felt enraged.

'_You've done all this! To Sasuke and my comrades! What're you getting at?!'_ He clenched his fists, taking a brave step forward.  
Yes, he remembered Kyuubi. The fox demon that had been sealed within him for so long, the same one that had made the villagers hate him… The demon that his father lost his life in order to stop.

'_**Missed me?' **_ Kyuubi chuckled, grinning as he watched Naruto's anger accumulate.

'_Far from it, you shit' _Naruto snapped. _ 'Why are you doing this to me all of a sudden?'_

Kyuubi growled in response then laughed suddenly, with his nose centimeters away from the bars. _**'Because you asked me to.'**_

'_What?'_ Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head against the thought.  
He'd never ask to help him kill the people he held so close. And he'd never want to hurt Sasuke for any reason.

--

_How much more does Itachi care about him more than me...? Maybe if he weren't here none of this would've happened…_

_--_

'_Why would I do that?!' _Naruto screamed out at the Kyuubi pushing away the thoughts of a part of him he wished were never there. The thoughts of a lonely and jealous person. That wasn't him anymore…

'_**Think back on the mission several weeks ago. We made a deal. You were dying.' **_

'_Why don't I remember that?!'_

And the Kyuubi laughed. Naruto took another step away and the beast just laughed harder.

Naruto shut his eyes again, covering his ears to avoid the thing's laughter and any further confusion he was being put through. When they opened again he was staring into Kakashi's face.  
He blinked.

"Ka..Kakashi!" He threw himself forward, holding onto Kakashi for dear life. "L-let's go back. We have to go back. I need this..this _thing_ taken care of!"

Kakashi stayed motionless, a bit taken aback. A moment ago Naruto had been insisting that they complete the already failed mission at all costs now the same boy was trying to hightail it back to Konoha. Whatever was wrong with the seal and the Kyuubi was now something that even the stubborn blonde found to be crucial enough to have to be taken care right away.

Kakashi gripped the younger man by his shoulders and hoisted him up. "Okay, we're going home now, Naruto. They'll take care of you there."

--

Sasuke's left eye twitched. This was getting to be a little more than what he wanted to handle. His patience could only be pushed so far, and then what would happen once the limit was reached? It wouldn't end well that was for sure.  
If Choji could've just learned not to chew his food like a fucking cow- if Ino and Sakura had shut up fully after the thirty-eighth death glare-and if Shikamaru and his teacher would just stop arguing about whether Asuma liked Kurenai or not then maybe…just maybe Sasuke wouldn't be ready to explode on all of their assets.

As all of his nightmares progressed with no sign of stopping he pushed away from the table and made his way out of the shop.

"Sasuke," Asuma called, looking over the one arm he had swung over the side of the seat. "Where are you going?"

"Back home!" The Uchiha snapped. "I've had it with you idiots."

And with that…off he went.

Asuma turned to the remaining member of Naruto's team. "Is he always like that?" he asked.

Sakura pouted a little bit, turning her gaze in the direction Sasuke had stormed off to. She looked thoughtful for a healthily stretched pause.

"I'd like to think so." She hummed putting her attention back on the plate of food in front of her that was slowly losing amount.

"Choji!" she snapped.

Asuma sighed. _'They're all a bunch of brats.'_ He chuckled.

--

Meanwhile, Sasuke had just kicked a rock. People were walking around him, paying no notice. A child ran by waving a beautifully colored fan in the air ready to whack the child in front of her.

How dare his teacher abandon him here with all those losers. He paused and shook his head. His teacher was a loser too but at least he knew some things… Things about his brother and- Sasuke suddenly froze.  
The fan!

He turned to follow the little girl's fan with his eyes.

The fan on his back- the one of the Uchihas, his clan… He had seen it on Naruto before; tattooed neatly on his inner thigh. Sasuke had been so mortified by the whole event he hadn't realized it until now.

His fists clenched.

Oh, yes. Uzumaki Naruto had something to do with Itachi Uchiha all right. And Sasuke'd be damned if he didn't find out. It was going to be Sasuke's mission from here on out and he'd get it done- even if it killed him…

--

Within two days time…Naruto was home but at the same time…absent. He was currenlty in the hospital and tired as hell from all the experiments the medic-ninja had done and then the sealing was to be done tomorrow. Or, re-sealing. Whatever, he didn't care.

He just wanted to get it over with and return to normal…or at least, go back to what was normal for him.

"Uzumaki-kun," A cute little nurse walked in, a clipboard to her chest. "We informed your students of your current position. Would you like to see them?"

Naruto blinked once. Then twice. "Both of them?" he asked, dumbfounded.

She nodded.

Stunned, the blonde could only mimic the movement. She stepped out of the door way and the first thing to take her place amazingly was Sasuke, followed by Sakura holding a white lily.

"Awww! I'm so touched, you guys!" Naruto exclaimed, pretending to wipe away fake tears with the back of his arm. "I never knew you cared enough to visit."

"Well, of course." Sasuke's voice spoke up, startling the teacher once again as Sasuke came over and leaned his elbows on the bedside, supporting his head with his hands. "You **are** our teacher after all."

Naruto looked at him, his arm stuck in mid air-trying to come back down, just completely clueless.

'_I think the drugs they put me on must be stronger than I thought they were…I'm starting to think Sasuke would look really cute in cat ears…and a nice, long elegant little swishing tail…'_ His eyes widened and he shook his head having caught the thoughts before they progressed.

The tone Sasuke had used didn't sound like him at all-even Sakura was having a nosebleed from how cute Sasuke was acting. It was off…

A little more small talk- a good five minutes of the tiny Uchiha acting normally again and Sakura deemed Naruto well enough to let him be left alone for the rest of the day, but as she turned to leave, Sasuke made no motion to follow. The door clicked closed and they were alone. Stone cold onyx turned icily towards blue eyes.

"That tattoo on your leg. Where did you get that?" he asked, his voice already dripping with venom.

Naruto's mouth became a tight line.

"You mean your family's symbol?" Naruto asked. Sasuke confirmed with a nod.

Naruto sighed. "I knew there was going to be another reason as to why you were being so nice and cute."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. _'Cute?'_ he wondered before shaking his head.

"You're room had some really tough tricks to it. You really don't want anyone snooping through your stuff." Sasuke went on to say "And unfortunately…" he muttered, "I couldn't get past two steps inside the room."

Naruto grinned cheekily. "Of course."

"But that won't stop me. You know something about me. You know something about my brother, and maybe even the entire Uchiha family." His eyes were so cold now. And Naruto's seemed distant. "And I'll be damned if I don't find out what it is."

Naruto's face took on the smallest and most delicate smile anyone had ever seen yet.

"I want to know why that symbol is on you. I know your blood can't possibly contain Uchiha DNA so that symbol shouldn't be anywhere near you!"

Naruto shook his head and his smile fell. "No," he agreed. "I'd be dead, otherwise."

Sasuke's temper shot up. "What were you to my clan?!"

Naruto cocked his head and silently got out of his hospital bed. "I don't think it'd be wise to tell you anything about your brother right now. Especially since you're that age, but if I let you go on with your life hating him then what'll happen to you?" He stood tall, faced with a boy whose intense hatred could stand taller than what he was right now. "There are really crazy people out there, Sasuke. Insane idiots who think the world should revolve around them…"

He turned his attention to the hospital gown he wore. "You're brother," he said, untying the gown so it'd open for him. "Isn't one of those sick fucks, despite what you may think or what you've been led to believe, and it's not my place to tell you that. Not here at least. So we're going to change the subject after I show you this." He finished, moving the gown delicately enough to expose a good portion of his hip and leg, and nothing else. His finger pointed to the tattooed symbol of what used to be Sasuke's clan.

Sasuke, fighting with his own thoughts simply stared.

"You're brother marked me with this when I was younger."

Sasuke stiffened. _'Why?'_

"Me and your brother were really close friends…after my father died- which is yet another thing I'm not allowed to speak of." He sighed, closing the gown quickly and retying it behind his back, keeping his gaze at the floor. "Konoha's not the place you think it is, but I'll risk my life for it…for your sake and your brother's sake." Naruto looked back up. "Now no more until I get back home."

Sasuke took a step towards him, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "You're not making any sense! My brother betrayed us! He's a traitor to Konoha!"

Naruto glared icily. "Indeed he is." Naruto's faced mirrored that of a disgusted person. It wasn't something anyone would expect to see on the blonde's features. "But not for the reasons you think."

"You're no-"

"That's enough!" Naruto snapped suddenly cutting Sasuke off midsentence. "I said no more of this. Now I appreciate the visit but you have a curfew so go home."

Sasuke stood in mild shock as a nurse came in and Naruto's entire demeanor changed, turning back into that charming and idiotic blonde, whining about the shot she was about to give him in the arm.

"Visiting hours are over, sir." The nurse said sweetly taking him out of his stupor. He nodded mutely, angry at his teacher still.

"Don't worry." She said now. "Your sensei will be out in no time tomorrow."

"I can't wait." Sasuke answered bitterly, slamming the door on his way out.

Naruto sighed.

The nurse only laughed. "Cute kid. Is he yours?"

He smiled up at her faintly. "You could say that."

END CHAPTER 6

((Well it came out longer than I thought it would be. Sorry it took so long to update, really. I started Sell Out- and I know most of you don't care but it's a lot of fun writing about that for me. But don't worry. I'm trying to focus on this pedo story. Ha-ha- review!))


	7. Chapter 7

--

((Well I'm back after a long absence. Miss me?))

**Chapter 7: **_**'Quiet now'**_

The next day Naruto was a little hesitant on actually going home. He figured Sasuke probably tried another way to break in his room, which was fine; no way would he ever get in there without getting his head blown off by a highly deadly cherry bomb… Strange choice of weapon actually, but it did the trick more than once.

He currently stood in front of the hospital, already released, and facing in homes direction.

'_There's got to be something I have to do before I go home.' _He thought desperately. _'Surely training my students for the exams is a priority. Wait… When was that again? Ah! What if its tomorrow?! I'm an awful teacher!'_ And despite his panicked thoughts not a speck of worry showed on his face. He rubbed his hand with the other and smiled a cheeky grin.  
A little rough and sweaty training would get Sasuke's mind off his brother for a while. Besides… Couldn't have his students fail the exams now could he?

A bigger smile graced his lips.

The blonde now had a plan.

--

"Team Seven has a mission!" Naruto announced to his students happily, his arms spread out as if embracing the idea as he stood atop one of the training grounds wooden posts.

Sakura looked pleased and even Sasuke, if one looked past the annoyance, looked a little excited.

"Really, sensei?" Sakura clasped her hands together graciously. Naruto smiled, beaming at his pupils.

"What is it?" Came Sasuke's low and angry little voice. His arms were crossed by the time Naruto brought his down.

"Well, I did you two a favor and got us passed all the stupid picking up trash and chasing cats deal and got us an actual mission!" Naruto put his hands on his hips and then pointed behind him in the direction of an approaching man with a straw hat and tattered clothes. "We give him a safe passage to his bridge. Meet the bridge builder, Tazuna."

The old man came up closer and tipped his hat. He seemed upset about something and his face was flushed.

Sakura's face fell considerably. Sasuke just observed.

"Are you serious?!" Sakura exclaimed. "We're taking a drunkard home?"

The old man shot her a glare and opened his mouth to obviously shoot an equally offensive remark but Naruto cut him off.

"Now now." Naruto waved his hands. "The old man isn't going to be drunk the entire time and he was the best I could get us at the time."

At this said man was glaring daggers at the blonde and the pink haired girl.

Sasuke sighed. With the other two there he probably wasn't going to get any answers from his teacher any time soon. How…upsetting.

--

"Okay so how long are we going to be walking exactly, Naruto-sensei?" Sakura asked keeping pace with her sensei and tilting her head to the side.

Naruto looked over to her with a playful grin. "Until we get to the point of destination." He said smiling making her frown.

"And how long is that going to take?" And suddenly her tone wasn't so friendly anymore.

"As long as it needs to so don't complain." With that he disappeared with a poof of smoke.

"What the?!" Tazuna yelled, stopping in his tracks. "Where'd he go?!"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at him. "He does that sometimes…" Obviously the raven was annoyed by this fact but it had to be explained.

"Is he gone?!" Tazuna looked scared.

"Probably." Sasuke sighed and looked ahead. "What's the big deal anyway? We're just walking you back home, old man."

"Why would he leave me to a bunch of kids?!" At this point Tazuna was no longer talking to either of them and more so to himself.

Sakura looked ahead to whom she believed to be her future husband and giggled. She had to admit that she liked the fact that he wasn't the least bit phased by their teacher's leaving.

--

Naruto stood in the midst of the forest surrounding his student's path holding a rabbit in hand and looking at it in curiosity. _'A rabbit?'_ He frowned at seeing its pitiful expression.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Rabbit. I thought you were enemy ninja. The puddle was such a dead giveaway and everything. Oh…" He dropped the poor thing in less than a second later, spinning on his heal and piercing a man in the chest, sending him down to the ground next to him. With a glare sent to the man's partner across from him hiding in the trees he spat, "What do you want?"

"Like we'd tell you."

Naruto sighed inwardly. He popped his fingers and cursed under his breath. "Fine then. We can play it like this." His eyes flashed red.

And with that he sped forward.

--

"Naruto." Sasuke looked up as the blonde walked into the inn dripping with sweat. "Where did you go?"

"For a brisk walk." The blonde chided only to receive another glare.

"We're sharing a room, sensei." Sasuke informed him looking away. Naruto blinked, looking at the clock at the front desk checking the time.

"It's pretty late, Sasuke. Why are you up?"

"Well…after you disappeared I figured that something was wrong. The blood on your sleeve…" the raven said taking a glance at it.

Naruto looked down and blinked then laughed through gritted teeth and rubbing the back of his head. _'Damn kid's too observant.' _

"Well you see, Sasuke. I had what we call an 'emo moment' and I slashed my wrists. Sorry to break it to you but your sensei's suicidal. Yup. If I die on a mission, know it was on purpose."

"Baka!" Sasuke snapped flinging his rice bowl at his teacher's face.

"I stayed up because I was worried."

Naruto stared at his raven haired pupil, rubbing his sore cheek now, with an unreadable expression.

"Worried?" He questioned.

"What am I supposed to do if you die, you idiot?" Sasuke was looking at the floor at his feet.

Naruto felt a pang in his heart. Did the Uchiha actually care about him enough to wait up for him?

Naruto opened his mouth to say something. Maybe even finally tell the mini avenger what really happened to his brother. But said avenger cut him off.

"You're the only one with the money to pay for our lodgings tonight."

Naruto's expression changed then. From somewhat hopeful and touched to something near…well if the words, 'I'm going to kill your little brother, Itachi.' Left his mouth then there wouldn't be much of a surprise. At all.

"Well," Naruto sighed walking to the hallway. "C'mon then, Sasuke. Time to rest up."

Sasuke stood up. "Kay."

--

"Alright. Rules for tonight and any other night we share a room: Stay on your side of the room. I don't want to see you cross this line." Sasuke stated tapping the chalk line on the floor in front of him.

Naruto's mouth fell agape. "That only leaves me the bed!"

"So?" Sasuke shot back. "Maybe the line will get bigger if you tell me what I want to know."

"No deal!" Naruto shot back.

"Che." The Uchiha scoffed. "Goodnight then, Sensei." He said getting under the covers of his futon.

"Sasuke-teme?" Naruto whined with a bitter tone.

"What, dobe?" Just a bitter tone.

"I have to pee."

"Too bad the bathroom's on my side of the room." Sasuke chuckled under his breath.

"I'm serious, Sasuke!" Naruto snapped. "I haven't gone since we took off on this mission."

"Then maybe you should really consider telling me something about Itachi." Sasuke sat up throwing the covers off him. It only partially bothered him that Naruto wouldn't just get up and go to the bathroom; that his Sensei was playing along perfectly well and entertaining him this way.

"What do you want?" Naruto whined.

"Just tell me what you were to him."

"I keep telling you we were friends." Naruto snapped.

This particular subject was touchy and apparently the Uchiha in front of him knew he wasn't telling him the whole truth. But telling him that he and his brother were lovers? No way. It just seemed…wrong. Something you just shouldn't tell someone else who hated them.

"How about I tell you when I got this tattoo?"

"That'll work." Sasuke squinted his eyes.

Naruto smiled. "On your brother's birthday."

"What?" Sasuke blinked. "Why?"

"Nope. I already answered a question on him. Later." Another poof and he was gone from the bed. Suddenly the door to the bathroom closed and the blonde's victorious laugh was heard.

Sasuke growled. "Naruto!"

"Nu-uh. No complaining. I did what you asked. And you technically never saw me cross that line."

"Get out of there, dobe! Right now!"

"No!"

As obvious as it was that Naruto could've done this all along, not once did it occur in the raven's mind. And even in the future neither of two were going to realize right away that in these shared moments they were enjoying the chase, loving the time together, and getting closer… Had they caught it early on maybe it would've never happened either…and maybe the pain wouldn't be there.

END CHAPTER 7

((I'm done. Next update for this one will come to you much sooner. I'm so sorry for the wait.))


	8. Chapter 8

--

((See? And fair warning there's a time skip. I realized that it would've been the entire Naruto series redone and I'm sure that's not what you want. You want to see these characters get down to business and you wanna see the plot thicken so I will no longer bore you with the formalities. Well without further adieu…))

**Chapter 8: **_**'…'**_

Several years had come and gone.  
Sasuke still lived with his teacher and not much was different, one thing especially that bothered the teenaged Uchiha most; he still knew close to nothing on his brother and his Sensei's relationship.

They didn't get much of any missions anymore and Sasuke never felt so far from his goals as he did now, standing in the training grounds apart from his teacher, already feeling that his body would start to get tired and fail him. With such a low stamina he would never be able to defeat his brother.

Aggravated, he through eight more kunai in his sensei's direction, who blocked it easily enough. He gritted his teeth and charged at the raven in blind frustration.  
Naruto tensed, planting his feet firmly and waited for the brunt of the charge. Both flew back but Sasuke used his hands to flip back to a standing position above his teacher's head.

"I never should have left you to Kakashi." Naruto sighed.

"You're the one who decided to play hooky."

"My uncle came down to visit. What else could I do?" Naruto whined.

Sasuke scoffed and turned to leave. How could Jiraiya, the toad sage even remotely be considered is uncle? He found the blonde as annoying as ever but…  
He paused, looking back at the man he had shared a house with for three years now and sighed when he saw the man showed no sign of getting up any time soon.  
Silently, the Uchiha thought back on everything they had gone through together. The missions. The laughs. The hardships. The deaths. The exams. And…the nightmares.

"I'm not cooking you any food if you don't come home now." Sasuke said softly but crudely.

A small smile came across Naruto's face. "Well I guess I'm not eating dinner tonight. Tsunade-baa-chan wants me to go in for a check up again."

"What exactly is wrong with you?" Sasuke barely had his head turned in Naruto's direction. "You've been going a lot lately."

"I'm just trying to stay healthy, Sasuke." Naruto's voice sounded distant and part of the raven was actually worried that the man may actually be ill.

His eyes scanned the road in front of him, ha had to make sure no one was going to hear him say anything remotely caring. All clear. A sigh escaped his lips as he brought up the courage to say what he wanted to.

"Naruto, I.." He stopped when he saw the blonde had pulled his vanishing trick again.

"Hn." He made a face of annoyance. "Stupid, blonde." He said turning to leave for home. "You're definitely not getting any food now."

Yet another sigh was breathed out as he made his way to the house. Over the years a lot had happened, and multiple times he had disappointed himself, heard strange things, found out nothing, gotten stronger than what he let Naruto believe, hated Naruto for the secrets that he kept from him, kept his own secrets from Naruto, made about two friends that he actually considered friends, was depressed that Naruto was one of them, wished Naruto would keep the damn house clean for more than one day, hated cleaning after the dobe, hated when he used up all the hot water and left him in cold showers, hated that the blonde was keeping tabs on him and ratting him out to the village for anything that appeared wrong, hated Naruto taking care of him when he got sick, hated it when Naruto made the soup just right or made sure to keep the towel fresh too, hated when he and Naruto sparred and he lost or when Naruto let him win like today… He hated almost everything about the guy! Almost…

The first mission they had ever gone on he and Naruto had shared a room for the first time and Naruto played along when the raven knew that he never had to from the very beginning. And later when they were attacked by Zabuza, of the village hidden in the mist, Naruto and him had been in perfect sync while Sakura stood in the wings and did nothing but cheer. On the same first mission things seemingly went out of hand and there was a point when he, himself nearly died… When he came to he found Naruto had done all if not most of the work. Zabuza and Haku were dead. Naruto had taken so much damage…So many wounds and so much blood. But that stupid grin of his was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes… along with a blubbering pink haired girl that was suffocating him. _"Why're you crying, dobe?" _Sasuke had asked when he saw the border lining tears on his sensei's face. He had answered with a muffled,_ "I thought I'd lost you."_

When the exams came around, Naruto trained the two of them night and day until he was sure both were ready. He even supported Sakura though she never made it to the finals and sat with her to observe his own match with Gaara of the sand. The fight however fell into chaos when the boy went crazy and hid himself within his sand and then…  
The Hokage was attacked. Naruto fought tooth and nail for the man's life only to fail. Naruto had looked so…sad. Like he had lost something so close to him. Even the Uchiha had felt the blow of losing their leader but he didn't look as bad as Naruto had.

Sasuke thought back on the preliminaries of the exam and the snake that had appeared…

The snake had bit him and a curse mark was left. It had promised him power and the curse mark did its job in that. Did the snake really have power?  
If Naruto wasn't getting him any closer to his brother then…

What if Orochimaru could?

Almost mechanically, Sasuke lifted up his hand and touched the mark on his neck feeling chills instantly. He repressed a shudder.

--

Naruto sat in the chair in front of the fifth twiddling his fingers and staring at the floor.

"I don't know why it's slipping so rapidly, Naruto. And I can't help you unless you tell me what it is that you've been doing to cause this rift again. I checked your records, Naruto…" there was an edge to her voice.

Naruto glanced up at her as if ashamed.

"Uchiha Itachi…is he the cause of this again?" She asked and Naruto tensed up. "Or is it Sasuke?"

Naruto frowned deeply. "The third may have saw it fit to give you charge of the youngest and last Uchiha but judging by the history that you've had with Itachi, I can't say I trust you with-"

Naruto interjected. "Sasuke and Itachi are two different people. And what happened between me and Itachi-" His voice cracked.

"I read that you went insane and when you were taken in for questioning you unleashed that red chakra and took out the entire interrogation room in your fury."

Naruto fell silent falling back into his chair. He had almost forgotten that day.

His hands fell limp on his legs.

"I want you to write a weekly report on Sasuke's status. That curse mark of his might act up from time to time and we have to keep up with it in case of any drastic complications."

Naruto nodded. "Right."

Tsunade drummed her fingers on the desk in front of her. Her filed nails tapping at the wood with audible clicks. "Come with the report by the end of the week for your next check up. Everything seems to be fine. Even if the seal has once again been loosened. Tell me if anything else happens or if the condition worsens. Until then, Team Seven will continue to be on standby. I can't risk sending you on any overbearing tasks."

Naruto's head shot up at this. His heart sank at every word. Lady fifth showed no sign of backing down.  
Sasuke was going to be disappointed.

"Can't I just get this fixed now?" He questioned. "Re-seal it again and I'll be back to normal."

"That's the thing, Naruto." Tsunade said. "I'm not re-sealing it as long as it's opening like this. It's a rare opportunity to research what exactly causes you to lose your grip on it as well as what we can do to prevent it from happening a third time."

Naruto let her words sink in and let the silence fall. Without another word, Naruto nodded and she waved her hand, dismissing him.

He vanished.

--

Naruto appeared in the middle of his room, his hand gently placed on his stomach, starring at nothing as his thoughts ran their course. It was dangerous to be anywhere near Sasuke with the Kyuubi wanting to take over his body as it had three years previously. He didn't know what could happen. Shutting his eyes he plopped onto his bed, running a hand through his hair, utterly defeated. He didn't want to even begin to think what would happen. What could happen if he lost control to the fox demon inside him. What would happen to Sasuke…

A groan came forth and he shut his eyes. His fist tightened around the golden locks they had gripped.

"Sasuke…"

--

The house was quiet. Almost as if he were living alone again, but Naruto's chakra signature had made itself known not two seconds before.

Sasuke sat on the living room couch waiting for the blonde to come downstairs saying how starved he was or something around saying how mean Sasuke was. Something. Anything!  
But Naruto hadn't come down yet.

Onyx eyes stayed glued on the top of the stairs, waiting for any indication that Naruto would be down soon.

None came.

"Naruto…"

He pushed himself up and off the couch, taking a hesitant step towards the stairs.  
His room was on the first floor, a permanent resident in the Uzumaki household, designed to suit whatever needs he found he wanted; a gift from his new guardian on the first birthday he spent here. A fond memory. One of many, actually.

Worry was still in the back of the Uchiha's mind. What if Naruto was sick after all?

His feet moved him up the first two steps. Naruto would know he was coming if the idiot was paying attention and then, hopefully come down on his own accord. He paused and waited.  
When nothing showed that the man was coming down Sasuke took the liberty of taking three more steps. Still nothing so two more were taken. With only five more to go Sasuke's eyes stayed glued on the entrance of the hallway the dobe's room would be in.

The rest of the journey was too easy.

It wasn't long before he was at the door.

"Naruto." He called loud and clear (on Uchiha standards) keeping his distance from the door and leaning on the wall across from him.

No response.

"Look, dobe," he hissed. "I'm not going to put up with this for much longer. I made you your food- the least you could do is eat it."

Still there was silence. He growled. "Naruto!"

The door opened. Naruto peered out at the boy that was already less than an inch shorter than him with a bothered look.

"I thought I wasn't getting any food." He said pouting lightly.

"I lied. If you're sick, you should eat." Sasuke answered plainly.

Naruto cracked a smile at this, his eyes staring at the floor. "I'm not that kind of sick, Sasuke…" He looked up at the onyx eyed teen. "But thanks. It's always good to know you care. I'm going to bed now so if you don't mind-"

Sasuke caught the door before Naruto could shut it completely on him.

"Naruto." He breathed out. "I'm tired…of being lied to by _you _of all people. The least you can do for all the patience I've shown you, is tell me the truth."

Naruto blinked. Genuinely shocked.

"Especially when it matters." Sasuke finished, eyes set on azure.

Naruto felt a lump form in his throat.

When did Sasuke come to be so imposing? So big and serious… Well no. The kid had always been pretty serious but not this kind of serious. Sasuke was…honestly concerned.

With terrible concentration, Naruto swallowed the formed lump. "I'm not lying to you, Sasuke. I'm just a little under the weather. It's nothing you need to worry about."

Now that was the lie. But not like he could really tell him. He was his student after all.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice held an edge to it now.

"I don't mean to…" Naruto tried to find the right words. "I don't want to lie to you. It's just that..if you knew…" Naruto's eyes fell back to the floor between them.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

So Naruto had been lying to him.

"What's..wrong with you..Naruto?" Sasuke bit out slowly. "I want the answer. No matter what it is."

A sharp pain ran through Naruto's body, crashing his body to the ground. He gripped his stomach in pain, gasping for the air that had just got knocked out of him. Sasuke stood back in shock.

"Naruto!" He came down to his level grabbing onto his shoulders firmly to keep him up. "Naruto what's wrong?"

Said person winced and looked up at him. A small laugh came up. "Since when did we fall into the first name basis?"

Sasuke felt something in his chest give way. "This isn't the time to joke around. Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital." He shoved his arms through and hooked them around Naruto's shoulder to make him easier to lift.

Naruto secured a footing. "No-no. Sasuke, wait. I can't go back. It's just an old wound or something. I'm fine."

No hesitance in continuing to drag his sensei out the door. "No. You're not."

"Sasuke, please." Naruto whined. "If I go back I won't come home and they'll keep poking me with needles. I don't need it. I'm fine."

"You sound like a big baby. Get up! We're going."

"No!"

Sasuke growled, dropping him instantly with a loud thud.

"Owww." Naruto rubbed his head now. "Why are you always so mean…?"

Sasuke stayed silent, staring down in contempt. "Why are you always lying to me?!"

They both fell silent. Naruto's eyes looked distant. He couldn't answer that.

"What am I to you?" Sasuke asked suddenly. "Do you think I'm just some kid you can mess with whenever you want? Am I just your student?" he snapped. "You've never told me anything I've wanted to know and you're so annoying sometimes I'm surprised my head doesn't explode when I'm talking to you!"

He breathed in as his fists began to shake. Naruto was listening but… His face was so passive.

"You forced me to live here with you and for what? To just bug the fuck out of me day after day? What if I'm actually concerned about you?!" He screamed. "What if I lose you, too?!"

His voice began to waver. "What if I…" he cut himself off letting his hands fall to his sides. "What if you die..?"

Naruto's eyes flickered to Sasuke's face. "Sasuke…"

He never wanted to hurt him.  
So he hid the truth and lied through his teeth to protect him. Never fully realizing how much that act of mercy was hurting the raven so badly.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry."

"Just forget it." Sasuke snapped, stepping backwards to get himself out of the room and just leave.

"No, Sasuke, wait." Naruto sat up and came to a standing position. The raven paused, not bothering to look at his teacher. He kept his eyes to the side. "You are…my student. And I shouldn't hide things from you. You're not someone I just want to mess with. I just didn't want to…"

Sasuke stopped listening. The confirmation that he was just a student to this man was…staggering. And he didn't know why. A pang in his chest made him come to with new found frustration.

"Fuck off, sensei." He said cutting off whatever it was Naruto was saying, and left downstairs to his room.

The door slammed.

--

END CHAPTER 8

(( Whoo! Leave reviews!))


	9. Chapter 9

--

((Oh…my…gawd.))

**Chapter 9: **_**'Fall into Submission'**_

--

Sasuke nudged a loose wooden floor board with his first toe making it come up a little further.

Naruto was coming downstairs with a cup of coffee in his hands. Sasuke listened to his teacher place the glass on the table in the kitchen and make his way to the front door. Naruto had been leaving a lot lately and going to the Hokage towers with paper after paper. He was usually gone for hours at a time and requested that him and Sakura take the time he was using for this as time to study a new jutsu. Busy work, in other words. But this silent routine of simply waking up and making one's own breakfast, watching one leave and leaving the other here, as well as going out to eat alone or just not coming home, had only just started since that last fight.  
Neither shinobi would so much as risk a glance at the other. No words were spoken. Only once and that was the very next day following the fight when Naruto had taken it upon himself to apologize, but when Sasuke ignored him that was it. The gap was forged and now both hadn't attempted to make another bridge to close it.

It was becoming quite a weight on the Uchiha's chest.

He nudged the floor board again and heard the dust fall and settle under it. The next sound was Naruto opening the door.

His heart gave a sudden jolt and he found himself fighting with his own wants and frustrations. He wanted to say something and stop him but by the time he had forced his clamped jaws to open the door had been opened and closed. Naruto was gone again.

He settled back into the couch in defeat.

At the very least, Naruto seemed to be doing better. No longer sick or falling somewhere in pain. Sasuke had been pretty heartless in those few days his sensei was weakened, just flat out ignoring or tuning out anything that Naruto said or whined about.

He didn't want to be the one to apologize at all. Or even speak to the stubborn blonde, but having suddenly had the tables turned, now that Naruto was ignoring him, wasn't sitting well with the Uchiha. Not to mention the feeling's clouding his mind.

Just a student.

That news shouldn't have had such a negative effect on him but he wasn't going to deny that he was attracted to the blonde. Had been since the first time he saw him. Still… Was there really an excuse?

And what could he do? It was one thing to be attracted to him, but to have to deal with living with him, getting to know him, hate him on levels beyond understanding and yet…cumming to the mere thoughts of him (with a little help of course). It was way too much indeed.  
This silent treatment was starting to get under the raven's skin, too. How long had they been like this anyway? One week? Two? Three?

He sighed.

He didn't want to be the one to apologize. But Naruto had technically already done that himself, he reasoned. So maybe it was okay to talk to him. Just a little. Maybe.

--

"Naruto, you've been informed of the Akatsuki organization, haven't you?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded.

The particular organization was said to be after the tailed beasts and that meant the host as well. He was well aware of most of it. Knew that they were stirring up trouble in nearby lands and undoubtedly would soon make themselves known here, coming after him.

The blonde was currently sitting at a desk facing away from his fellow jonin, staring at a bunch of papers stacked in front of him. Casual conversation with Kakashi wasn't something that happened too often, but Naruto wasn't in the mood to be excited over a few words from his friend.

"They have you doing background checks on Sasuke?" Kakashi asked glancing over the pages. Naruto nodded and let out a sigh. Why was he so talkative all of a sudden anyway?

"Aren't you afraid of what you might find?" the silver haired man asked, with genuine concern. Really, though… He's talking too much. There was going to be something more to this. Naruto put up his guard at this knowledge and made sure to keep his facial expressions in check.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "It wouldn't be anything I didn't know already."

"Ah, that's right." Kakashi mused. "You're infamous for knowing almost everything on the Uchiha aside from an actual member of the clan. You, who are said to know even more than probably even Sasuke."

Naruto lazily shot the man a glare. "I'm not the one with a false Sharingan, you know."

Kakashi blinked then smiled under his mask. "This was a gift."

"So was the information I carry now." He bit out.

Kakashi looked over Naruto's demeanor, noticing his more over bummed look. Naruto wasn't one to sulk around for days as he had been doing recently, so it was a bit of a surprise.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Kakashi chided, seating himself up on Naruto's desk.

Naruto sat back and observed his friend. He closed his azure eyes and opened them after turning his head to face the window in time to see a black bird fly off.

"It's Sasuke."

"There have been problems?" Kakashi asked, interested though he kept the business façade.

Naruto nodded mutely.

"What kind of problems?"

"Aside from the fact that he's mad at me right now, he's been…acting a little strange. Always brooding over something or absentmindedly touching that curse mark on his neck. I over looked it at first because I figured the boy was just traumatized by what happened to him to get it. He froze up…" Naruto sighed. "He never freezes during a mission or fight like that."

Naruto's fingers had somehow located a pencil and here he was twirling it left and right. "After Orochimaru killed the Hokage that day I've watched how he's been taking it. I was hoping for a reaction that someone like his brother would've had… What I got was an intrigued little raven looking for more power." Naruto's voice quieted. "…He'll become a threat to the village if I mention any of that in these reports."

"So naturally, you don't want to write them." Kakashi concluded.

Naruto gave a curt nod as his answer, though it was more of a confirmation.

"I can't lie either and say he's fine when I know the village is in danger."

"Naruto." Kakashi cut in. "I'm one of the few people on this earth who know that you have no interest in protecting the village. If had been up to you, you would've left a long time ago, chasing Itachi's tail."

Naruto stiffened, watching the silver haired man carefully.

"You're only doing this for Itachi, aren't you?" he inquired. "Even protecting Sasuke. It's all for him. He's not coming back, Naruto, so why don't you quit?"

Naruto glared now. His anger spiked to a certain degree, where it was still safe to at least make a escape. "Kakashi…" he seethed. "I'm doing this for myself."

"Do you still keep in touch with him? Is that why you're so adamant on protecting a village you despise? Is he watching you or do you file reports to him when no-one's looking?"

"Enough!" Naruto stood up suddenly, making the chair topple over. "You of all people..!" his fists were shaking. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because with the council asking questions and no Hokage to cover your story, eventually the village will name you as a traitor to the village and you'll be locked up or killed! If you know anything about him then you have to talk!"

"Why is it suddenly so important? Its old news, isn't it?"

"Because, if you had been paying any attention to me when I asked you about the Akatsuki, you'd know that this has something to do with that."

"What do you mean?" Naruto was glaring, still on the defensive, fists ready and chakra on standby.

"Itachi is part of that organization. They'll be coming after you, Naruto."

Naruto froze.

--

Sasuke was still where Naruto had left him in the morning, sitting on the couch in front of the television, looking completely out of it and deep in thought.  
Naruto entered the house, kicked off his shoes, closed the door, made sure to keep his eyes averted from his student knowing full well that the other was still going to be mad; the Uchiha in the next room wasn't one to forgive people very easily, and made his way to the kitchen to make himself some ramen.

Life seemed to be taking some shitty turns now, everything becoming bad news by the second. Not to mention the frequent reports Naruto had to make on Sasuke. The poor kid's privacy was being violated, wasn't it. There had to be a law against what the Hokage was having him do, right? Forget the fact that he and said raven were still far from speaking terms. Then there was what Kakashi had told him about Itachi being part of the Akatsuki. Could life get any worse?

'_I might as well be living by myself again.'_ Naruto grumbled to himself, grabbing a cup of ramen from his cabinet. The very idea was unpleasant, but that's how things were looking at this point.

"Sensei…" Sasuke's voice came in. Things could possibly just have taken another wrong turn.

Naruto paused in his motions; hand on the faucet ready to get the water going into his precious cup. He looked over at the raven standing at the entrance, arms folded across his chest and posture perfect. Eyes disconcerting face impassive.

He stayed quiet, waiting for what Sasuke was going to tell him. He expected something along the lines of, 'I'm moving out' or 'I hate you'. But amazingly, not an insult or words of distaste came forth.

"Your dinner…I put it in the fridge." He said quietly.

Naruto couldn't help but smile suddenly with something in between pure joy and utter disbelief fueling him.

"Thank you!" he found himself exclaiming.

Sasuke snickered and turned to leave.

"Does this mean, I'm forgiven?" Naruto asked chasing after the younger male. Sasuke sped up and rushed to his room but it was too late, the blonde caught him at the door.

"I still don't want to talk to you, Naruto."

Despite the harsh words of the sentence Sasuke so rudely stated, Naruto couldn't help but feel some inkling of happiness that his name was used instead of being called teacher again. Only in the recesses of his mind did he wonder if that was something to worry about.

"Sasuke…" He smiled a soft and warm smile. A small smile of relief on his part. It was never a seen occurrence when the youngest Uchiha forgave anyone so easily. "Thank you."

Sasuke looked over his left shoulder at the blonde. "I said I didn't want to talk to you yet." Like, hello?

Naruto blinked once. Then twice. "Right. Sorry, but I do need to talk to you. There's a lot of movement going on outside of Konoha." His voice took on that of a proctor now and he definitely had Sasuke's attention with it. "Some of which deals with your brother."

Hearing that, Sasuke turned to face him.

"If the Hokage sees it fit, I can make sure we get put on the next mission that'll get us close to him."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. _'Are you serious?!' _They had to take it, then.

"Then ta-" Naruto cut him off.

"I'll only take it if you think you're ready." Naruto said smoothly, looking him dead in the face. "You know very well that Itachi isn't your average missing-nin. And the mission will be very dangerous all on its own."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Wanting to hear the point before Naruto went on about how worried he'd be etc.

Naruto leaned back against the opposite wall folding his arms across his chest. A smirk onhis face, but it's nature was twisted with a morbid humor Sasuke wasn't picking up on.

"Protect the tailed beasts closest to Konoha." Sasuke still didn't see what was so funny about that, but he didn't exactly know what a tailed beast was. "That would mean, Kazekage Gaara, and…" the smug look he wore faded from his face. "Me."

"A what?" Sasuke asked, his face hiding most of the confused emotions, but his eyes were the giveaway; the black eyes showing the raven's soul when one looked deep enough. Of course, Naruto could always tell. Always.

"A tailed beast. Demons." Naruto breathed out. "I…carry one of those. Here" He said, placing a hand on his stomach. "It's sealed inside me and recently had been acting up. That's why I was at the hospital. They're checking up on it to make sure the seal doesn't break again." Naruto nibbled on the inside of his lip, nervous. "I'm not…entirely dangerous and I know this information is hard to believe but that's why."

Sasuke stayed unnervingly quiet. Naruto grew worried of what the raven was thinking.

"Naruto." Sasuke called as he walked forward, earning his teacher's eyes. Unconsciously, Sasuke licked his lips and reached for Naruto's shirt. The black fabric was lifted up less than inch, when Naruto made no motion to stop him; he pulled it up, slowly, letting his eyes fall to the symbols painted on to Naruto's stomach. He had seen them before, once or twice in the three years they spent together, but he had brushed it off as a tattoo.

"A seal…" he said under his breath moving his other hand to feel it. His fingers were ghosted over the tanned skin lightly. He had never known. And this was what had caused his Naruto so much pain in those few days they had first not spoken to one another.

Naruto's hands met Sasuke's in the middle of his stomach where they stopped him from venturing further in any given direction.

"You're sensitive here." Sasuke noted aloud more to himself than anyone or anything, but he was given a nod of confirmation none the less.

"This is what was hurting you?" Sasuke asked, pushing his hand so that the palm rested on Naruto's stomach. "Why couldn't you show this to me?" he asked with a hurt look on his face.

"Because…it's not something that usually comes up in conversation." Naruto answered with a meek laugh. "I didn't know how you'd react either."

Sasuke sighed, removing his hands from Naruto's shirt and stomach. "Why would my opinion matter so much?" He shook his head casting his eyes down. "Enough for you to lie to me…" he said it all quietly.

Naruto kept his own eyes intent on Sasuke now. Seeing everything that the raven wanted to say but couldn't. Knowing exactly why it hurt him so much to be lied to. Seeing everything but not having the slightest clue as to what to do with the knowledge. He swallowed yet another large lump in his throat, staring at the pale skinned raven haired child before him.  
What bliss it would be to hold him and comfort him. To take away his uncertainties. To show him that there was nothing in this world to be afraid of anymore…as long as someone was there to face your fears with you.  
But it would be asking for too much, and it'd be taking away something much more precious than nightmares. It'd be handing over sin and letting him fall into the worst kind of submissions. It'd be damning them both in ecstasy. But would that be so bad?  
Naruto knew everything about the Uchiha in front of him. Everything and yet…he couldn't do a thing.

"I was being selfish." Naruto admitted. "Your opinion matters a lot to me, for reasons I cannot explain to even myself. They just do."

Naruto always was a sucker for an Uchiha after all.

"…I don't…" Sasuke turned his gaze away. "I don't want to talk to you, Naruto. Accept the mission. I'll…" he looked back up at his teacher. "I'll protect you with my life."

"Sasuke." Naruto reached out and touched the pale flesh with his fingers gently. He was so soft. Sasuke didn't move away or towards the gesture, simply stood and watched.

Naruto came forward and leaned in close his eyes closed slowly and gently his lips touched his student's. Sasuke finally responded, moving his hands to Naruto's he held them just as gently as the kiss was and allowed his sensei entrance to his mouth, all the while pulling his body towards the other. The kiss deepened and as their tongues began to wrestle almost playfully they both let go and slipped away, falling into their own submissions with this one act of love and tenderness.

--

END CHAPTER 9!

((Their first kiss. Was it what you expected it to be in the end? And the tale isn't over. Heaven's no. Itachi still has a key role to play in the next act. Yes he does. Lets ruin it for these star crossed lovers (that can't be the right term but..) Haha! Tell me what you think. It pleases me greatly.))


	10. Chapter 10

--

**Chapter 10: **_**'Protecting something different'**_

--

"I know it sounds unreasonable, but I can still get the reports to you on my leave. I'm leaving Sakura to you and Sasuke will be training with me near the village hidden in the wind. We won't be too far off. This is for the protection of the tailed beasts." Naruto concluded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sasuke may be a student but he has a great deal of potential. I'm not going to see him waste it here."

Tsunade eyed him through his entire case and more than eighty percent of her wasn't buying anything he was trying to offer.

"I know the Uchiha has a 'great deal of potential'. They always do. But not only will you be putting yourself at risk on this mission of yours, but if you can't even manage to defend yourself, how will you keep the village's next prodigy from harm."

"The idea is to let him face danger he can't handle alone."

She squinted. "What do you mean…by that?"

Naruto smiled cheekily. "Well, I just want to show him that it's close to impossible, the goal he's trying to reach. This lesson I want to teach him will keep well away from harm for years to come. I know it will. And, I will **not** let him be killed off out there so easily either."

"And what about your seal, Naruto? What if the Akatsuki gets you?"

He shifted his weight at this and looked thoughtful for a moment, his smile faltering for only a blink of an eye. "I can't say I'm disappointed to hear you have no faith in me, Baa-chan, but I have my own methods. On the off chance that I fail to protect myself I've set an automatic teleportation jutsu that will assure Sasuke's immediate arrival here in Konoha. Straight to the hospital wing if worst comes to worst." He mechanically shifted his weight once more. "Besides," he continued. "There further I get myself from Konoha the safer it'll be."

She smiled ever so slightly, leaning on her entwined fingers and letting the smile get a little wider.

"I'm glad to see you've really thought this one all the way through, gaki." She said with a tone similar to relief.

"Very well. I hereby grant team seven leave for three months."

Naruto dropped his arms to his sides and smiled brightly. "You won't regret it, Tsunade, I promise!"

And with that, he vanished.

She leaned back into her chair with a sigh. "I really hope so, Naruto…I really hope so."

--

Naruto's next and obvious destination was in the hall way outside Sasuke's door. He was excited. Ready to knock it down in his triumph. But for lack of actually wanting to fix a broken down door, Naruto settled for yelling through it instead.

"Sasuke!"

Said boy jolted from his bed with a jerk, snapping a short fused, "What?!"

He moved his eyes to the open door. "I thought I locked that thing." He said to himself, rubbing his left eye tiredly. He glanced at the alarm clock at his bed side and groaned. "It's five in the morning, Naruto. Go to bed." The raven said plopping back down on his bed and facing the wall.

"No, no, no!" Naruto rushed over and pulled the covers off. "Team Seven's been instructed to leave for three months. Sakura's staying to train under Tsunade a while longer so it'll just be me and you."

"And, you know?" Sasuke rolled over. "Suddenly that doesn't sound as good as it would've sounded around nine o' clock today. Goodnight, Naruto." He said again yanking his covers to go over him once more.

Naruto moaned and tired pulling the sheets off again but Sasuke had a grip on it this time.

"C'mon…" Naruto whined pulling harder.

"Stop it!" Sasuke snapped sitting up and down went his teacher with a thunk.

He blinked… then groaned. "What do you mean we're leaving?"

Naruto sat up and rubbed his ass. "Lady fifth gave me permission to take us both out of here for three months. It's for training purposes and to keep the village safe from harm. The farther I am the safer the village is. See?"

Sasuke stared at his teacher for a moment, semi dazed but still sort of excited. Their previous kiss almost forgotten in the raven's mind.

"I'll see my brother this way?" he questioned, his own muscles twitching under his skin from anticipation of the answer.

Naruto locked eyes with his star student. "Most probably." He said it like a sigh but it was all it took to get the youngest living Uchiha up and out of bed with new vigor.

For Naruto, seeing this sort of blood lusting drive wasn't something to be pleased about. He'd try his best to get the young avenger busy on the three months of their absence and pray that it'd be enough.  
He pushed himself off the ground and patted his shorts comically.

"Should we pack or would you like to dress as you go?"

Sasuke paused in his journey to the bathroom to stop and think about the question. "How about fifty-fifty?" He suggested.

Naruto didn't look his way but nodded in agreement.

--

They passed the gates with no trouble from the two guards at all. Naruto sighed, relieved that the Hokage had given them a good and fast heads up.

"What will we tell Sakura?"

"Oh, so you actually care about her, Sasuke?" Naruto teased. "She was always going on about you and how the both of you were going to live together."

The raven made a face and scoffed. "She's a friend." He replied shortly. "Are you trying to tease me, sensei?"

Naruto snorted at being called sensei and earned a small, almost unheard, chuckle from the former.

"Not in the least, Sasuke. Just curious is all." He said looking off to the side. "I mean you want to rebuild your clan as well, right?"

An uncomfortable silence fell on the two as they continued to walk, but with the newly added tension…

Sasuke looked off to the side. "Where are we going to stop for the night?" he asked.

It wasn't right for his teacher to bring that up so…so… Almost rudely. Sasuke wasn't a stranger for the types of conversations used to nip things, like budding relationships, in the bud. So this… This hurt.

Sasuke gripped the backpack strap on his left shoulder and gripped it tight, shifting his weight for a moment to get it settled once more. Naruto caught on to the unsettled Uchiha but strangely decided it was best to say nothing.

--

At the inn.

"How much for two rooms?" Naruto inquired at the front desk while Sasuke stood waiting nearby. His head shot over in Naruto's direction immediately at the mention of two rooms, clearly against the idea, but damn him if he'd bring anything up right then. He'd avoid a scene for the time being.

"Ah. Thanks!" Naruto happily smiled, taking the keys to the rooms and walking back over to Sasuke with the same smile.

"Well, I got us our rooms."

Sasuke frowned deeply at the chipper blonde in front of him and snatched the key from him, stomping up the stairs and in the needed direction leaving Naruto with a solemn expression.

'_Sorry, Sasuke.' _Naruto thought…secretly wanting to say it aloud. But no words left and instead he made his way to his own room in the opposite direction.

--

It wasn't until around two in the morning did either see the other.

A pale blue light dipped into the room, curving around Naruto's body and casting a shadow of him onto the hard wood floor. The inn was altogether quiet as could be save for the silent padding steps being taken just down the hall and stopping at his door.

Naruto let out a sigh but didn't turn his gaze from the forest outside when his door was opened.

"So that's it?" Sasuke asked, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. A white robe dressed him and nothing else, just as Naruto wore. The blonde was currently perched on the window ceil, looking out at the nearby trees teasing the frame with scratching branches. He gave Sasuke a quick glance before returning his gaze in the direction of the trees again.

"So what's it?" He asked in a dead tone.

"You bring up the revival of my clan when we're walking here and then get us separate rooms…you won't even look at me now. What am I supposed to think?" Sasuke snapped.

"I brought it up, Sasuke," Naruto said turning to face him directly. "Because it's one of your goals, right? You're straying from it."

"What if I want to stray?" Sasuke shot back taking a defiant step towards him.

"I can't let you." Naruto said quietly.

"Why not-?"

"I got us separate rooms to create a little distance. I figured you'd want your own room anyway since I can afford it."

"Naruto!" Sasuke snapped again, aggravated.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I'm doing this with your best interest in mind." He stood up. "I can't afford to be selfish with you. Not when-!?!" Naruto hit the wall behind him with a hard thud, catching him completely by surprise.

"Be selfish!" Sasuke was at his neck, holding his wrists on each side of his head. "Were you just toying with me when you kissed me yesterday?"

"No…"

"Then what?!" Sasuke growled. "You bear the mark of my clan. You're owned property of the Uchiha- so you belong to me. I have a right to you and you a right to me. I'm getting really sick and tired of your stupid smile when I know it's fake! I told you I'd protect you…it won't be the other way around."

Naruto was stunned. He really didn't want to fight back. Just wanted to give in.

"You don't understand…" Naruto pleaded. His heart begging. Wanting the raven to see that he couldn't just…let go.

"I don't want to." Sasuke cut him off stubbornly. "It's my decision to restore my clan if I want. I can choose to let that go if I want to as well. And right now… I don't care about it."

"Sasuke…" Naruto turned his face to meet the raven's lips, ever pale, ever pink, but ever so soft.

Sasuke didn't struggle and fell into the kiss but made sure to keep the older man pinned to the wall. He brought his knee up and pushed up against the mentioned man's member, causing enough friction to earn a light gasp of surprise and pleasure. Sasuke held dominance here, like this. It was nothing but a sin.  
And all Naruto wanted was to wake up from the dream that was Sasuke, while said avenger simply wanted to stay like he was in this dream like state. The same scene but through different eyes.

Sasuke moved his knee up faster and harder and Naruto released a strained moan. He didn't want to fall into another heartache waiting to happen. He didn't want to feel used again…or even feel the warmth of love while he had it. Not again. He never wished to know it again, but…

He opened his eyes to meet the entirely focused onyx eyes of his student.

He never wanted to feel so vulnerable again but this boy…

He forced his chakra to transport himself and the raven to the bed, changing their positions so that he was the one to pin the raven down. He sat himself on the boy's abdomen and cupped his face, watching every flicker of emotion the raven had ever hid behind his eyes.

This boy… He scanned his face and saw the hesitance. The discomfort but the eagerness to try. He caressed the pale flesh and smiled almost tenderly for a moment before the smile washed away when he straddled the younger with his hips and rocked slightly earning a soft gasp from the Uchiha beneath him.

He continued to watch as Sasuke shut his eyes and moved to meet the small thrusts with his own. He nibbled on his lip as Naruto moved his hands to Sasuke's chest where they stayed to help him go a little harder. The dry friction was becoming a bit too much.

This boy was going to ruin him, he knew…but he wanted to… A strong part of him wanted to.

Sasuke tossed his head to one side and moaned aloud. It was all the physical reassurance Naruto really needed to continue. He let his hands come lower and pushed the robes of the younger open to expose the pale skin of his stomach and chest. He guided his hands over him and marveled at the toned muscles as though Sasuke had been sculpted with such angelic care.  
He removed his roaming hands and slid his own robe off of his shoulders and letting the fabric clump around his waist.

His hands traveled back down to the raven and ghosted over to the bottom hem of the boy's robe to push it up and out of the way but Sasuke's shaking slowed his actions. He looked back up at his face and breathed out something close to a laugh and sigh.

"You look nervous." Naruto caught himself saying with the smallest smile to ever play on his lips. It wasn't forced but he hardly saw a reason to smile…

Sasuke's eyes opened, hazed over with lust.

"You're shaking." Naruto observed.

The raven's eyes flickered to the man on him and he huffed as if trying to calm down. He looked to the side, away from the cerulean blue eyes out of embarrassment.

"It's…my first time." He said in a hushed voice but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"I know." Naruto said gently, coming down and leaving a kiss on the cheek exposed to him.

Sasuke looked back up at him, only letting his eyes follow him for a time before Naruto crawled off and he was out of Sasuke's line of vision. He tensed slightly when he felt the robe slide off of his body completely, only the sleeves staying where they were supposed to. A moist heat erased the cold air that had been there before and it took all he had to stay in his place. He picked up one arm and covered his eyes. He felt himself harden at the slight temperature change.

Naruto held the hot organ between his fingers and released the breath he had been holding, just to breathe on it. Sasuke gasped and without further warning took it all into his mouth.

"Ahh!"

Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's thigh to hold him down and stop him from thrusting up and into his mouth. He sucked and pulled, teasing the tip with his tongue earning everything from gasps of pleasure to moans of ecstasy. It was all the drive he needed to continue what he was doing. It drove him crazy.

--

"Sasuke, relax." Naruto whispered as the head of his already dripping cock was placed at Sasuke's entrance, pushed in a little but not enough for either. However… they hit a snag.

Naruto couldn't go any further unless Sasuke relaxed which he was having trouble doing presently.

His eyes were shut and he was biting his bottom lip doing his best not to squirm.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed out. "We can…we can stop."

Sasuke shook his head defiantly. "No..no. I want this." He said opening his eyes to meet the blue eyes of his lover. "I need this."

"Then I need you to relax…If not I'll get hurt."

Sasuke nodded, closing his eyes again and turning to look away once more. His hands gripped the sheets under him and he evened his breathing. Naruto nodded.

"Ready?"

"…Yeah…" Sasuke raised one arm to cover his eyes and Naruto took the chance to slide in.

"Gah!" Sasuke's eyes snapped open and his arm came back down to the bed, pulling at the covers in a desperate motion.

Naruto paused, staying in him for a moment and moaning at the feeling of the being encircled. Completely encased and feeling the walls of Sasuke's anus adjust to his size and length. He slid back and then forward and listened to Sasuke's groans of pain slowly turned towards moans of pleasure once more.

"I'm going to move now." Naruto warned and began to thrust in and pull back though never coming completely out.

When Sasuke began to move with him he moved faster and harder.

"Aah!" Sasuke arched his back. "Ahha! Naruto!"

"Yes.." Sasuke moaned. "There..there!"

Naruto complied, moaning all the while. "Sasuke…" Naruto slammed his hips against him harder and faster until Sasuke tossed his head back.

--

Sasuke pushed himself into a sitting position, sitting in front of an exhausted Naruto who huffed then grinned.

Naruto's robes were long forgotten, tossed onto the floor due to Sasuke's desire to see all that he owned. Speaking of which…

Sasuke reached forward and traced the Uchiha fan on Naruto's inner thigh, leaning down and kissing the symbol lightly.

"Do you love me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes slightly to show that he wasn't going to be hostile, really he was just a little tired.

Naruto smiled suddenly but softly. He reached over and placed his hand on Sasuke's face, putting his weight and support on the other. "Yes."

"I love you, Sasuke. Honestly and truly."

And for the first time through the entire night Sasuke smiled.

END CHAPTER 10

((Well how about I shoot for 9o reviews now! Liked what happened? Sorry I couldn't squeeze Itachi into this chapter like I had hoped. But rest assured he's on his way. Sorry again.))


End file.
